The ending with a bright beginning
by Yudi50Different
Summary: This is how episode 10 should have gone. Chole hears Zanes plans with a few other things here and there, together Valentina, Jasmine, Alek and Chloe come up with a paln to stop him. will it work?
1. Chapter 1

CHLOE (POV)

Amy and I were sitting at a table talking about weather or not Alek and I were a couple. I was able to finially say out loud that I liked him but I really didn't understand how strong these feeling are. In that moment alek and paul came back from paying games

"For you" Alek said

He handed me a stuffed lion

"aww" was all that came out

"I broke some sort of record or something" he said

"hes adorable" I told him

"remind you of anyone you know" he asked looking at me with that smirk

"hmmm. There is a certain arrogant gleam in his eyes that's familiar" I said and smiled

"and I won you this" he told amy hold up a small frog

"aww" she said and laughed

"maybe if you kiss it, it will turn into a prince" Alek told her

"I already have a prince" she answered

"wait until I unleash the monster on the milk bottles" Paul said

"seriously?" Alek asked

"ill have you know I am a master" paul told him

"please? You will be lucky to even knock one off" alek said

"think you could do better" Paul said making fun of his accent.

Me and Amy laughed. Alek and Paul left am guess to enter a "whos better" competition

"boys! Its like watching a slightly sad nature special" I said

Jasmine and Zane joined us after Alek and Paul left.

"cute let me see" Jasmine said when she saw the lion

I looked at Zane and told him about what Alek and Paul were doing told him if he was interested to join them.

"no I think am good right were I am" he said and then his phone rang

"that would sound slightly more romantic if I didn't have to take this" he said as he looked at his phone

"sorry" he said to Jasmine giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away

"oooo" I said as I elbowed her playing

"well done miss Jasmine" Amy told her

"Thanks, hes sweet and sort of mysterious which I kind of like" she said

We got up and walked to were Alek and Paul were. Alek was saying something about being unbeatable and that sounded like a challenge for me.

"oh if only that were true" I said as I placed myself between him and Paul

"Really?" he asked handing me a ball

"Am afraid so" I told him and handed him the lion. But for some reason I could see Zane from the corner of my eye and I had to listen to his conversation its like something told me it was about us and it wasn't good.

"it wont be much longer" Zane said

"am just waiting for valentine to return" he said. Why would he be waiting for valentine I need to make sure that no one would notice that I was listening so when I hear Amy and Jasmine laugh I did to.

"don't worry soon they will all be dead" he said. Dead? Who would be dead? Who was he talking to?

Something told that he couldn't be trusted. I went as normal as possible not to let any one notice that something was wrong. Who could I tell? I know I had to tell valentine but I had to tell someone before she came so that something would be done about him. No one could get hurt.

When the night was over Alek and Jasmine went home with Zane and I left with Paul and Amy.

"whos on uniter duty?" I asked Alek

"Sam and David will be there if you need something just call me" he said

I just nodded but he could tell something was bothering me

"is everything ok? You seem on edge" he said

How can I not I just hear the boyfriend of my friend saying that we were going to be dead.

"yeah am fine just tired I guess" I told him and smiled. I gave him a kiss in the cheek and then got in the car.

We drop off Paul first then went to my house.

"Amy I need to talk to you about something serious" I said

She looked at me scared and then said "ok"

"Well when we were playing on the milk bottle stand I heard zane talking on the phone, he was looking at us and I heard him say that they will all be dead hes just waiting for valentine to come home" I told her

"Chloe you need to tell Jasmine and Alek" she told me and that's what I was afraid of

"I know but I don't know how to tell them" I said looking up at my house

"well Chloe you just need to tell them and pray that Zane isn't around listening" she said. She made a good point but how was I going to make sure of that. I said good bye and went inside. My mom was sitting on the couch and I know she wants to talk but I was to tired and I needed to get to my room so I can text alek.

"Chloe? How did it go?" she asked

"Fine mom" I said as I walked towards her

"You know I really didn't like that alek kid but now hes growing on me" she said

"Yeah he surprises you some times" I said but she noticed that I was tired

"ok kiddo go to sleep we can talk tomorrow" she said

I just smiled and turn to go up stairs

"Chloe?" she said before I took my first step

"Yeah" I answered

"you guys look good together, he looks like hes really into you and that he would do just about anything for you" she said and smiled

"yeah mom I guess" I said and go up to my room.

I took a shower and got into bed before looking at my phone. I had 3 new text messages

1 from Amy and 2 from Alek

_Hey Chloe talk to Alek first and then see what he says about telling Jasmine_ amy wrote

_Hey kitten I hope you had fun tonight_ Alek wrote and I guess he noticed I took long then wrote again

_I guess you went to sleep, sweet dreams and see you tomorrow_ he wrote

But I knew that I had to talk to him and tell him what I heard if Zane was planning to kill us for what ever his reason is we needed to have a plan fast. So I started to text him to see if he was up

_Hey Alek sorry I was in the shower_ (Chloe)

_And you didn't invite me that was rude_ (Alek) leave it to Alek and make me smile when things were bad

_I need to talk to you can you come over and take over uniter duty its really important and it cant wait for tomorrow _ (chloe)

_Sure ill be there in 5 mintues_ (alek)


	2. Chapter 2

I just sat in my room waiting for Alek to come, when I heard a knock on my door and then my mom came in.

"Chloe?" she said as she opened the door

"Yeah mom. What's up?" I asked

"Kiddo I need to talk to you about something" she said and sat at my bed

"Yeah what is it?" I asked and sat at my computer, all I could think about was that Alek could get there at any moment.

"Chloe I know that your going through a hard time, things not working out with Brain and everything. I know that you told me that you think that you loved him but I don't think you do or did" she said.

This being a conversation I didn't want to have but I had no other choice.

"Mom can we talk about this in the morning" I asked her hoping she would say yes but I knew that was not going to happen

"Chloe please lets talk tomorrow is Saturday and you can sleep in plus you have the day off" she told me making two every good points I sat on the computer chair and listened

"Ok mom why do you think that" I asked her

"Well for one I saw Alek in your life before Brian, didn't like him at first but like I told you earlier he grew on me. And I can see that Brian use to make you happy but not as happy as I have seen in these last few days and I knew that you have been with Alek. Remember the night you fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried you to your room?" she asked

I just nodded

"Well I saw the way he looked at you and darling that boy is in love, but I have also seen your face when he calls or send you a text your face lights up like a Christmas tree. I never saw that with Brian. Chloe he makes you happy and am not talking about child happy, am talking about man and women love happy" she said

Did my mom just state that I was in love with Alek.

"mom there is just something about Alek that makes me feel safe and protected, like nothing in the world could hurt me. He likes me for me, he knows me better then I know my self . Brain was nice but I never felt for brain what I feel for Alek. Its like I need to be near him and I need to feel his warmth I don't know who to explain it" I said

"kiddo its love. You love Alek" she said

We were quite for a while, its was strange my mom usually had a lot to say

"I hope you tell him" she said and smiled

"Yeah, its not that easy" I told her.

"why is that?" she asked

"well he heard me when I told you yesterday that I thought I was in love with Brain so he's been a little distant with me" I told her. Except for tonight we had made plans before he heard me and I knew that he wasn't going to back down or make things awkward, but he was nice I just hope that things get fixed between us.

"how did he hear you? He wasn't here?" she asked, now how was I going to explain that

"my phone had called him and I didn't notice until I got to my room" I said hoping that she would by it

"oh kiddo, just talk to him am sure that once you tell him how you feel he'll forget everything" she told with a smile and then got up to leave.

"Hey mom" I said before she left

"Yeah" she answered

"Why do you think that I thought that I was in love with Brain?" I asked

"well I think its because your heart and your head were in two different places. Your heart knew but your head didn't want to admit it, so it latched onto the first thing it saw that was best in this case Brain. Chloe when you love some one it could take weeks, months even years to notice that you love them but honey at the end you will notice" she said gave a kiss on my head and walked out

I waited to hear her room door close and I picked up my phone to text Alek and see where he was.

A few seconds later I heard a tap on my window and it was him

"Chloe, is everything ok?" he asked

"No, I need to tell you something I heard tonight and its important" I said not looking up

I felt his hand touch my face and lift my head up to look at him

"Hey you can tell me anything, what's going on?" he asked, why was he so nice. I hurt him he should be with a serious face and asking what I needed or what the emergency was but he was nice, thank god.

"Alek, Zane is planning something and it involves all of us and dying" I said

"What?" he said standing up

I started to tell him what I heard and everything he was getting mad but he had to know, then he picked up his phone and called some one

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"Valentina" he said

"Alek she out of town what is she going to do?" I asked but he didn't answer.

"ill be back" he said and before I could answer he was out of my room. I could hear him pacing on my roof but I was to tired to go and see what's was going on. I slowly started to fall asleep.

I was half in and half out I was sleeping but I could hear my surrounding. Suddenly I heard some thing move in my room and I jumped up. I saw Alek sitting in the corner across my room

"What are you doing there?" I asked

"I didn't want to wake you so I just sat here" he said

"When did you get there?" I asked

"Just a few minutes ago" he said and got up and came to sit down on my bed

"What did Valentina say?" I asked

"That she will be back tomorrow and she will take care of it. She's coming with the pride leader of New York so we have some entertaining tomorrow" he said and then looked at me

I just looked at him the last thing I wanted to do was entertain any one but I guess it had to be done. I fell asleep with Alek next to me and I felt nice feeling him so close.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up Alek wasn't there. I wonder where he went but I could also hear foot steps on my roof so I figured that it was him. Seconds after waking up my mom walked in

"Hey Chloe morning" she said

"hi mom" I told her

"Want some food?" she asked I could see that she wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what it was

"Sure mom" I answered

"Ok then ill meet you down stairs" she said and walked out

I need to make sure that he was on my roof so I called him

"_Hey, where are you?"_ I asked

"_At home I needed to come home and shower before taking over for David. Why?"_ he asked

"_No just asking I woke up and didn't see and then heard foot steps on the roof and thought it was you?"_ I said a little sad that he left

"_no I didn't want to wake you and your mom had woken up, I didn't want to get you in any trouble so I left with Sam and David stayed so I could get ready" _he said

"_Ok so I guess ill see you later then?"_ I asked

"Yeah_ later"_ he said and hung up

I knew that things were still strange between us and that he was just doing his job but I had to listen to my mom and tell him how I feel and explain what my mom explain to me.

Entering the kitchen my phone and it was Lana, she needed me to come in for a few hours to help with some thing. So I got my bag said by to my mom and walked out. I signaled for David to know that I was going and I jumped down and followed me.

"When you leave me at work go and tell them were am at" I told him and he nodded.

After about 30 minutes Lana told me that she had to go get her car that was in the shop if I could finish restocking until she gets back and then I go home I just nodded I really didn't have any plans today.

I called Amy after Lana left, she came over and kept me company after about an hour and a half Lana came back and told me that I could go home. I clocked out and went to drink coffee with Amy and Paul.

ALEK (POV)

I felt bad leaving Chloe there while she was sleeping but I couldn't let her mom see me in her room let alone in her bed.

After Chloe called to see where I was I started to think that maybe she cared about me but then the memory of her telling her mom that she thinks she's in love with Brian came back and I was sad and hurt and mad but I had a job to do and I was going to do it right.

I grabbed my jacket and left to Chloe's house I didn't see David on the roof and I jumped in the tree and didn't see Chloe in her room but I heard her mom in the house I had to see if she knew were Chloe was so I knocked on the door

"Hello Ms. King is Chloe home?" I asked as nice as I could

"No Alek she's not, Lana called her into work for a few hours but she should be getting home soon do you want to wait inside?" she asked

It was a big surprise that she asked

"No I guess ill just meet her at her job" I said and started to walk away

"Alek can I please talk to you?" she asked

I turned around I didn't know what her mom might want to talk to me about but if I could get on her good side then its worth a try

"Sure, is everything ok?" I asked

She nodded and then moved so that I could go inside

"Alek I need to talk to you about Chloe" she said and sat at the couch

"Is everything ok with Chloe?" I asked she was starting to worry me

"Yes everything is fine but I want to ask you. Do you care about my daughter?" she asked

I looked at my hands and then at her before I answered

"Yes Ms. King very much, but I know that she has eyes for Brian" I said not looking at her

"Actually Alek am happy you said that, but your wrong" she told me

_Am wrong? What does that mean?_ I thought to my self while I looked at her with a puzzled looked

"Ms. King I heard her when she said…" and then stopped my self. How could I say I heard her I wasn't here

"yeah Chloe explained it to me her phone called you and you heard everything we talked about but that's not why your wrong. I understand what you heard was Chloe saying that she thinks that he loves another man. But that's were you both are wrong, he for what she said and you for not letting her explain her self" she told me

"there is nothing to explain Chloe loves another man" I said what was she trying to get at

"Alek, Chloe is in love but not with Brian. She's in love with some one else, not I cant tell you all the details but give her a chance to explain and then you'll understand what am trying to tell you." She said and smiled

"Ms. King my family is having a small gathering at my house tonight is it that Chloe joins us?" I asked

"I know that Chloe and Jasmine are friends and I hope to meet her one day so ill do better, as long as you promise to behave ill let her spend the night just this once" and she stood up

I smiled and got up I could hold it I had to hug her. Maybe Chloe was right maybe she might be different

"Thank you" I said and then left

As I walked out, the conversation with Chloe's mom just went around in my head.

She didn't love brain, she loved some one else? I didn't get but her mom is right I should let her explain but something told me that I already knew


	4. Chapter 4

CHLOE (POV)

Alek is going to kill me I didn't call him to let him know I was going to work. I was so lost in my thoughts I didnt hear my phone ring until Amy told me

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey Chloe, Alek was just here" she told me

"Really was he mad or something?" I asked

"No he looked worried but I told him you were at work and then his face changed" she said

"Oh ok, am with Amy and Paul we are going later to see jasmine and then ill be home" I told her

"No that's ok Alek told me about the gathering that they are having at his house so I told him you could spend the night, I send some clothes with him I just don't know how the party is so I packed a few of everything" she said

"Thanks mom, love you" I said

"Implied" she said and hung up

The door to the coffee shop opened and Alek walked in looking straight at me. He had a smile on her face but I can tell he was also bothered

"Thanks got telling me you were at work" he said when he got close. He sat down next to me.

"Sorry I told David to tell you when he got to the apartment" I said

"Yeah I had already left" he said

I just smiled and looked at Amy and Paul. I was trying to give him a few minutes to tell me that he talked to my mom

"Ok now we have things to do so lets go" he said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Shopping. You need to look good for tonight" he said and grabbed my hand

I looked at Amy, I knew that if I was going to tell Alek how I felt about him I had to wow him and not a wow and smile I wanted a wow and don't stop looking at me with a little bit of drawl.

"ok fine ill go shopping but Amy is going with me not you" I said, he turned and looked at me

"why?" he asked

"well first of all I want Amy to go and second I want to look nice and she has great fashion taste" I said

He just nodded and pulled out his wallet

"what are you doing?" I asked

"am going to give the money to buy the things, that's why I was going to pay" he said

"no no I don't want you to pay" I said looking at him like if he lost his mind

"Chloe let me treat you" he said

"No, put it away or am going to get super pissed" I said

"I will handle it ok don't you worry ill have her at your house looking hot" Amy said

Alek just nodded

"Jasmine is going to join you plus she's on Uniter duty" he said and left

Amy called Jasmine to tell her where we were going to be and 10 minutes later she met us there

I asked Jasmine how we had to go dress and all she said was that a short dress would do but it had to look elegant.

Knowing Valentina she was going to wear a long dress probably one shoulder and black

So we went looking for the opposite of that. After one hour trying on dress and then I finally found one

It was light gold, diamond cuts on the side exposing skin. The top part look like a guitar pick. The neck was round, it had a boarder that went all the way around turned into the straps and then came down my back and then cress crossed in front of my belly and It was long and silky.

"Oh my god that's the one" Amy said when she saw me

"I love it" Jasmine said with a smile

I smiled and nodded. When we got to my house Jasmine told me I had to be at her house at 8:00pm on the dot if I didn't want Valentina to look at me or put me on the spot.

"Don't worry she will be there on time ill help her get dressed and drop her off my self" Amy told her

"Ok Sam is on your roof he will follow you when you leave" she said and then left

We went inside sat to eat something and then Amy yelled and I jumped

"what?" I asked

"its 6:45 go shower I need to do your hair and make up" she said

I jumped off the chair and ran up stairs

When I came out Amy told me to just be in a rob until she was done so that the dress wouldn't get messed up or anything. She started to blow dry my hair so that it was easy to work with then she did a side bun and left out some hairs to do curls to them.

After she finished with my hair she did my make up and that didn't take long thank god their house was 15 minutes away driving.

"ok am done lets put your dress on" she said as she helped me put the dress on with out messing up my hair and make up.

"Oh my god Chloe!" I heard from the door and when I looked it was my mom

"Mom? When did you get here?" I asked

"just now. Chloe! You look so beautiful" she said

"thank you" I said and blushed a little

"this is a important day right?" she asked

" im going to tell Alek how I feel tonight" I said, she smiled gave me a kiss and left

"ok its 7:30 lets go" Amy said

As we walked out my mom came and wanted a picture. After 10 minutes of pictures we had to leave

" love you" I said

"implied" she answered

My heart was racing and I was so scared who were these people and what was Alek going to say. Thank god that Jasmine invited Amy to come to because if not I would be falling apart right now.

When we got in the elevator Amy turned to and smiled

"Chloe you look amazing don't worry and I brought my camera" she said smiling

"Amy am scared what if.." I stopped

"What if nothing he's going to love you and your going to be happy" she answered

We got to the floor I stopped to check my self and Amy went to knock. Jasmine opened

"Hey Amy oh my god you look nice. Where's Chloe?" she asked

"She's check her self out in the mirror" she said and I could hear Jasmine walking towards me

She was wearing the dark wine red dress that picked up her boobs and then a silver string tied her straps in the back with her hair all up

"Jasmine you look so nice" I said when I saw her

" No way you look so much better" she said when she found me

"ok Alek is sitting on a chair when you come in behind the door my mom had the guest are in the living room. When you go in just go to them first and ill watch Alek to see his face when he sees you don't look back until after my mom finishes then just come straight to me ok?" she told me

I nodded and then followed her

When I walked in the house was nice with candles and flowers every where. Was right Valentina was wearing a one shoulder black long dress. I walked in and straight to Valentina, just like Jasmine said. She introduced me to the guest a man, his wife and two sons. One was a little older then and the other was younger. I excused my self to go and say hi to other Mai's that I had noticed there and then walked to Jasmine.

I saw Alek sitting out of the corner of my eye he didn't stop staring at me, I smiled and went to jasmine.

I stepped away to go to the bathroom but I felt like some one was following me. I figured it had to be Alek he could never resist a moment alone to annoy me.

As I stepped into the bathroom and went to close the door I big hand stopped it I followed the hand to a strong arm and then I pictured Alek but it wasn't.

they pushed me into the bathroom and put their hands to my mouth in form of keeping my quite


	5. Chapter 5

I knew that this was stupid a room full of Mai's some one would hear me and I told Jasmine I was going to the bathroom if I take long she'll come looking for me.

"Jessy are you stupid this room is filled with Mai's" I told him, he was the New York pride leaders older son

"I don't care I had to get some time alone with you" he said

"Leave me alone" I said

"Come on Chloe you came dressed like that who are you trying to impress?" he asked

I looked at the door hoping some one would knock but no one did

"Now I know it can't be Alek because if you like him you guys would have been together already. He's not the type to wait for permission" he said

"don't talk about Alek that way" I said starting to get mad

"Chloe come on, lets have some fun" he said walking towards me

"Stay away from me" I said a little louder than I would have liked but deep down I hoped some one heard

He was so close to me that I thought I was done for, I didn't want to disrespect him and cause Valentina a scene.

I could already feel him getting closer and feel his body on top of mine I was stuck to the wall, he had blocked me in.

I could hear people whispering a little louder, my heart was racing and then the door got kicked in and Alek come inside. He grabbed Jessy and pushed him out side. I started to cry

"Chloe are you ok?" he said, Jasmine came back in behind him

"Mom we found her" she yelled out. Alek picked me up a took me to his room that was right next door

All I could hear was the man yelling and then I closed my eyes but all I could see was Jessy getting closer to me I jumped and Alek ran to me

"are you ok?" he asked

I just nodded but I knew he didn't believe me

"let me go check on the things outside and ill be back, ill tell Amy to come and keep you company" he said

"ok, thank you" I said was he closed the door.

Minutes later Amy came in

"Chloe! Why didn't you yell or something?" she asked me

"Amy I didn't want to make a scene. How is it out there?" I asked

"bad the dad is pissed and the mom just keeps saying sorry to Valentina" she told me

"and Valentina?" I asked

"she hasn't said anything, she just looked at them" she told me

ALEK (POV)

I left Chloe and Amy in the coffee shop. She didn't want me to go shopping with her or pay.

I called Jasmine told her what had happen and she said we would take over not to worry.

I got home and she was gone. I started to help set up for tonight before going to shower.

"Alek?" Valentina called from her office

"Yes?" I answered

"is Chloe ok? I thought you would be with her?" she asked

"No she's going shopping for tonight so Amy and Jasmine went with her" I told her

"Ok and Alek" she said as I started to walk out

"yes" I said

"Behave tonight no funny business, remember that Mimi and her family are coming" she said

I just nodded. Valentina had just gotten back so she hasn't noticed that Mimi didn't interest me any more.

But with Mimi here things were going to be strange, I needed to tell Chloe how I felt and what better night then tonight.

I took a shower and went to my room to get ready. I had laid out on my bed my clothes. Jasmine helped me pick out my shirt, it was this cream color long sleeves slik shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put gel on my hair.

When I looked at the time it was 8 pm and people were already arriving but Chloe and Amy hadn't gotten here yet

I looked at Jasmine, she saw I was worried and came over

"Amy just called they are in the elevator. Relax" she said

I went to sit down next to Sam and David that they were there for extra protection in case of anything. I saw Jasmine go to the door I was so into the conversation with the guys I didn't even hear when they knocked.

"Hey Amy you look nice. Where's Chloe?" I heard Jasmine ask and then I was about to stand and run to the door when I heard Amy talk

"She's checking her self out in the mirror" she said and then Jasmine left to go get her.

A few moments later Jasmine comes in and then I see Chloe. Wow did she look amazing even Sam and David where staring; now I know why Jasmine picked the shirt so I can match Chloe.

She didn't look at me, she just walked to Valentina and talked to them for a bit, walked to say hi to some other Mai's that where there that she knew and then walked to Jasmine but she didn't look at me. Did I do something to make her mad at me.

After a few minutes I went to get up and say hi but she walked away when I got to where the girls were jasmine just looked at me and smiled

"Doesn't she look nice?" she asked

"Nice? She looks amazing but why doesn't she want to talk to me?" I asked

"No she just went to the bathroom" Amy answered, so I just nodded and stayed talking to them.

About 15 minutes passed and I heard something but I didn't put much attention. Then the pride leader of New York asked where his older son was and people just started to look around.

Mimi just had to add a comment "Wow and the Uniter is missing to maybe they are dancing on the roof" then she looked me at

She wasn't happy with me after we were watching Chloe on her date with that human and then ran off and I went after Chloe, leaving her alone.

I looked at Amy and Jasmine

"Chloe said she was going to the bathroom. Why is she talking so long?" Amy asked and looked at me.

Jasmine and I walked calmly to the bathroom so that no one will follow us and as I got close to the door I heard Chloe _Stay away from me_

I kicked the door and then I saw Jessy getting close to Chloe, my blood boiled I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and throw him out by that time almost every one was in the hall.

"Mom we found her" Jasmine yelled in to the hall so that Valentina could know. I picked her up and took her to my room it was the closes to the bathroom and laid her on the bed. She was crying hard I sat at my desk chair to give her space but she all of a sudden she jumper. I ran to her

"are you ok?" I asked

She just nodded but I looked at her face, she wasn't ok

"let me check on things outside and I'll be back, ill tell Amy to come and keep you company" I told her

"ok, thank you" I heard her say as I closed the door.

I walked to Amy and told her to keep Chloe company in my room while I talked to Valentina, she just nodded and left

"Alek!" Valentina called me when she saw me enter the living room

"What did you see?" she asked

"Jasmine told you" I said

"Yes but you were the first to enter I want to hear it from you" she said

"When people started looking around for Jessy, Amy and Jasmine told me that Chloe was taking to long in the bathroom so Jasmine and I walked to the bathroom to make sure she was ok, when I heard Chloe say _Stay away from me_ so I kicked the door and found Jessy to close to her and she was starting to cry so I pulled him out and took Chloe to my room so she could rest" I said

"Has any one asked Chloe what happened?" Valentina asked but he hadn't

" I told you she asked me to go to the bathroom with her. If she wasn't going to deliver then why did she call?" Jessy said

I wanted to run across the room and rip him apart but Jasmine put her hand on my shoulder and nodded to my left, When I looked Chloe was standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

CHLOE (POV)

I told Amy I had to go and see what was going when I got close I heard Jessy say that I asked him to go to the bathroom. _LIAR_ I wanted to yell but I kept quite and then everyone noticed I was in the room.

I looked at Alek and gave him a don't worry smile

"Valentina could I talk to you in privet for a moment?" I asked

She nodded and lead me to her office

"Chloe are you ok?" she asked

"yes, just a little shaken but ill be fine. Thank god Alek and Jasmine came in when they did" I said

"why did you yell or something?" she asked , her face showed that she was worried. I could lie

"I didn't yell because I didn't want to embarrass you or make a scene" I said looking down

"Chloe, look at me" she said

I looked up and she had this motherly look on her

"Chloe you might be the Uniter but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you" she said then her face went cold

"I need you to tell me what happened" she said

I started to talk as I got to the end my eyes got watery and she just nodded for me to stop

"that's fine, don't say any more. I heard enough" she said and got up

"you room is next to Alek you will have joint bathroom, BEHAVE! Ok?" she said and walked away

I went to the room I could handle looking at them again. Jasmine, Amy and Alek were waiting in the room I was going to sleep in, I just smiled and ran to Amy for a hug, Jasmine got up and hugged me to.

When I looked for Alek he wasn't in the room anymore. Jasmine just looked as puzzled as me but we sat down and started talking.

A few minutes later Alek showed up in the door way

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and then looked away

"Sure, ill be back" I said leaving the girls in my room

As we walked to the door Valentina turned and looked at us

"Remember Alek, behave and don't stay out to long" she said and smiled

He nodded and I smiled, we left the apartment and started walking to the park.

"is everything ok?" I asked not looking at him

"yeah everything is fine I just needed to talk to away from other Mai ears" he said

When we got the park we sat at a bench. Alek looked at his hands then turned to me, I just smiled and waited

ALEK (POV)

I had asked Valentina if I could take Chloe out for a walk I needed to talk to her about something important. She didn't like the idea but knew what I wanted to do.

When we got to the park I didn't know how to tell her. How do I tell her that I love her, that I have loved her since the moment I saw her 2 years ago.

"Chloe I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it" I started

"Alek you can tell me anything" she said with a smile

"Chloe…" I started again but the words didn't come out

"Alek I need to tell you something to" she said so I looked at her

"my mom and I had a conversation a few nights ago about you and Brian" she said

I hated that name. why him

"yeah, I heard remember" my voice getting angry

She looked at me

"please let me finish before you say something" she said "i know that you head me tell my mom that I thought I loves Brian but the conversation with her last night made me notice things. My mom told that I might have thought that I was in love with Brian because my head didn't want to admit who I was really in love with. Since my heart knew but my heart and my heard weren't at the same place yet.." she said and looked at me

I just nodded to let her finish, but I was dying this is what her mom was talking about

"while talking to my mom I noticed that I was wrong when I said I thought I loved Brian, because I don't love him, I never did. My mind was tricking me into think I was because I didn't want to say out loud or to my self that I was in love with the one and only person that really knows me, a person that has always been there for me and I didn't see it, a person that in his own way shows he cares. I didn't want to admit that I was and still am falling in love with….. you" she said the last part softly but I heard her fine

I couldn't believe it. Chloe King was in love with me. I looked at her and she was looking at the floor. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she could look at me.

"I love you too" I said and I saw tears coming down her face, I was about to ask why she was crying but her lips met mine and I couldn't.

Her lips were so soft and they fit perfectly with mine. She put her hand over my neck and I cupped her face with bother of my hands. My tongue brushed her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and she let me. We explored each other mouth for what felt like hours. We didn't stop not even to breath and if we needed air we just put our foreheads together but never really let our lips stop touching not completely.

My phone was buzzing in my pocket but I tried to ignore it after about 7 buzz Chloe stopped at looked at me

"are you going to see who it is?" she asked

"no" I said and started to get close but she backed up a little bit

I took out my phone and looked at it

3 missed calls 1 voicemail and 4 text messages

I went to check everything but the voice mail

3 missed calls (1) Jasmine (1) Home (1) Valentina

4 text messages

**From: Jasmine**

**Where are in China? Hurry home mom's getting worries**

**From: Jasmine**

**Alek answer the phone mom is going to call you form home**

**From: Valentina**

**Alek, are you guys alright if you don't answer me am going to send hunters out to find you**

**From: Amy**

**I hope you guys are having fun but Valentina is scaring me so please hurry back**

I showed the messages to Chloe and she just blush she looked so cute. I picked up when I saw Valentina come up on my screen. I stepped away to talk to her.


	7. Chapter 7

CHLOE(POV)

I couldn't believe that I told Alek how I feel about him and that he feels the same way.

I guess we were taking long because people were calling Alek's phone none stop, I know that if he doesn't pick up we would be in big trouble. We were kissing and that buzzing was getting annoying

"are you going to see who it is?" I asked

"no" he said and leaned closer to me but I moved back a bit

He just went and took his phone out

"Jasmine and Valentina called" he said, read the text messages and then his phone rang again

Am guessing valentine called because he just stepped away to pick up.

I didn't want to listen in on what they were saying, it wasn't right. So I got up and walked a little further in front of the bench to see the stars and the moon, 2 minutes later I saw 2 shadows walking towards me from behind some trees in front of me. Then I felt a strong hand hug me from behind.

"its just Sam and David, Valentina send them to check on us." He said

"I guess we should go" I told him with a smile

He nodded and then turned me around to face him, we kissed and then started walking back to the apartment.

When we got inside jasmine and Amy were changed into their pj's and valentine was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"the next time you leave here and do not answer my calls you both will walk every where even the bathroom with a protector. Do I make my self clear?" she said

"yes" we said

"now go change and don't stay up to late unless you are going to train" she said and left

"what took you guys so long? Where did you go?" jasmine asked as we all waited to heard the lock on Valentinas door.

"we went to the park, am going to change" Alek said and left down the hall

"what happened?" Jasmine and Amy asked together

"nothing happened. Why?" I asked

They looked at me I knew that they didn't believe a word I said, all I could do was smile and then blush

"did you tell him?" Amy asked

I started walking to the guest room, witch was right next to Alek's room so I couldn't say much. I got to the room and found my phone so I texted her.

_Am going to tell you briefly what happened, tomorrow we can have lunch out before going to work and ill try to tell you more if not ill tell on Monday at school, show jasmine._

Amy looked at her phone and then showed jasmine they both nodded.

"What happened after we left?" I asked

If Alek was listening, which I knew he was it would be strange not hearing 3 girls talking so I had to do something and make a conversation, jasmine picked up on what I was doing

"nothing they just talked about the situation and the punishment that Jessy is going to get" she said

_We went and walked in the park then I explain everything that my mom and I talked about and how I didn't love Brian, it was a trick of the mind and told him that I love him_ I texted her and she showed Jasmine

They both _awwwww_ together like little sisters, we all laughed and I went to change.

Jasmine went out to get the popcorn and ice cream ready so that we can sit and watch movies.

Then Valenitna called me into her office

"Chloe" she said "please come in here"

I should have known what it was going to be about but I was hoping it wasn't

"Yes" I said a little nervous.

"Chloe I would like to talk to you about tonight" she said looking directly at me, like burning a hole

"Ok what do you want to know?" I asked

"First I already know what happened with Jesse and am sorry for that situation, its was unpleasant for you and us" she said, I just nodded

"Now about you and Alek…" she stopped and looked at me

"Oh you know?" I asked her

"Chloe, I know everything that goes on here even when am not home" she said

"I have two things to tell you, one as his aunt. Alek is a good kid, he's been through a lot and deserves some one that will love him for him. I know that he loves you and am happy for you but please take things slow for now. Go on dates and enjoying being with each other with out really being with each other…" she stopped and looked at with a face like _you know what am talked about_

"Valentina in that you don't have to worry I love Alek and I would do anything for him, I won't hurt him and with the whole being together thing well am not ready for that kind of relationship. Hold hands, kiss, hug this like that fine but that deep I don't think so" I said but I stopped to think was I really?

"Now as you pride leader I must warn you the Order will try and use him against you and you against him be prepared for the worst, there will be abilities that you will start to develop now that only you and Alek will know about. You must train harder then ever." She said

"What abilities?" I asked her. She put on figure up tell me to hold on and then went out side I heard her talking to Jasmine and Alek.

"How about you guys go buy some food I need to talk to Chloe about something and I would like for no one to be around and hear." Then she walked back in. a few seconds later some one knocked

"Come in" she said as she walked to her chair

"Valentina, is there something you would like?" Alek asked

"What ever you guys get is fine" she said and looked at me

"Chloe? Do you want anything?" he asked

I had completely forgotten that I hadn't eaten and I was hungry

"How about tacos? We have a taco night" I said and he smiled then walked out

"Chloe what am about to tell you is something that can only be known by and Alek, no one else. Not Jasmine, Amy or Paul" she said and I nodded

"You don't have to sleep together for these abilities to come, once you found you mate they will slowly start to show them selves. You will have the ability to talk to each other with out actually talking, you can hear each others thoughts" she said and looked at me. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded

"you will be able to pin point each others location with out having to actually talk to the person. You will feel if something is wrong with him and he will feel if something is wrong with you. You can go into each others minds and see what the other is seeing. Now some of this gifts will only happen when one or the other is in danger. Others you might be about to do everyday" she said

"I understand, if he dies?" I asked, I didn't want to think about that but I had to ask

" I have a scroll that explains that only the Uniters mate will be granted 5 lives once he or she finds" she said

"now Chloe be careful" she said and I got up but before I left she spook again

"Chloe I have one more thing to tell you" she said

I turned around and sat down again.

"we don't have mating season or anything like, its basically all human but there is something different" she told me, I was getting scared when she started the conversation

"don't worry its nothing strange. The women, when she is in heat he body lets out a certain toxic, not an odor but something similar, something only the mate can pick up. This toxic lets the man know that she is really to have sex. Its not something that you can control and its not something that happens right away. But I want you to know so if something does happen you wont get scared. I actually wouldn't mind have a Uniter baby" she said with a small smile, then I heard every one come back in and I got up

"can I…" I stopped

"only Alek but wait until every one is asleep please its for your safety" she said

I nodded and left. Alek had only seen me sitting down, when Valentina called me I was still in Jasmines room.

I stepped out to the living room and walked to the kitchen, I saw Aleks mouth drop

"close your mouth you might get flies" I said

"Chloe is that you pj's?" he asked looking at me up and down

I was wearing a pair of blue booty shorts with a baby blue tank top and some socks.

"Yes, why? Do I have something on them?" I started to look around but didn't find anything

"No, you just look really hot" he said and I smiled. I looked at him, he was looking so cute in his women bitter shirt and his basketball shorts.

"lets watch the movie" Amy said

Paul and Amy sat in the love seat, Jasmine in the chair and me and Alek were on the big sofa. Understandable Alek was a big guy. Amy put the movie in and press play

Everyone started to complain when we saw it was Titanic.

_No… come one…. Really? That one?_

"Fine then you guys pick" she said

"ok what do you guys want?" I asked and got up from sitting next to Alek

"Action" Alek and Paul said together

"Something with mystery" Jasmine said

"Something Romantic" Amy yelled

I couldn't find anything with all of that together so I picked two

"OK Rush Hour 2 or 30 days of night?" I asked

"Rush Hour 2" everyone yelled and then we all laughed

Valentina came out of her office

"Guys am going to do some business please don't stay up to late and ill be back on Monday" she said and left, not before giving me a remember what we talked about look.

Everyone turned to look at me and all I did was press play on the movie and jump on the couch next to Alek.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while Alek laid down facing up and I laid to the inside of the couch belly down and my head on his chest watching the movie. I wanted to try and see if it was true that we could read each others thoughts, so I tried it out.

_Alek_

He turned and looked at me, "did you say something?" he asked

I just nodded

_Alek_

"ok am going crazy because I keep hearing my name" he said, I had to laugh

"Shhh you two we are watching the movie" jasmine said

_Alek its me, Chloe. Valentina told me that now since we are mates we can read each others thought but no one can know_

He looked at me

_Really?_

I heard him, I was so happy. We watched the movie in silence and then everyone started to fall asleep.

ALEK (POV)

Valentina came out and told us if we could go and get food, that she needed to talk to Chloe about a few things and didn't want people that could listen in around. _What did she need to talk to Chloe about that me or Jasmine couldn't hear_

We nodded and then started to get our things

"What are we going to eat?" I asked looking at Jasmine

"I don't know ask my mom since she wants us to go maybe she has a craving for something" jasmine said.

So I walked to the office and knocked

"Come in" Valentina said

I opened the door, Chloe was sitting in the chair right in front of me

"Valentina, is there something you would like?" I asked

"What ever you guys get is fine" she answered and then I looked at Chloe

"Chloe? Do you want anything?" I asked

She turned and looked at me

"How about tacos? We can have a taco night" she said, I smiled and walked out

When I got to Amy, Paul and Jasmine I told them that Chloe asked for taco's they were all fine with that.

We left to this taco store buy the house we were there a while because there was such a long line I hope that gives Chloe and Valentina enough time to talk.

When we got back to the apartment they were still in the office but then I heard the door open and then close.

We were in the kitchen when Chloe came in. I had changed into a black women bitter shirt and some basketball shorts before Chloe had, she was talking to Jasmine and Amy about what happened when we left. I was surprised that they didn't talk about why were taking so long. Maybe when am not around they will asked her.

I hadn't seen Chloe when I walked in the office she was sitting down but when I saw her walk into the kitchen, she looked amazing, wow! Really hot I couldn't stop my self, my mouth had dropped

She saw me

"close your mouth you might get flies" she said

"Chloe is that you pj's?" I asked

"yes why? Do I have something on them?" she asked and started to look for a stain or something

"no, you just look really hot" I said and smiled

"lets watch the movie" Amy said, we all walked to the living room.

Amy and Paul look the love seat, Jasmine was in the chair. So that left the big sofa for me and Chloe. Not a problem. More room the better I thought.

Amy put a movie in and pressed play. _Titanic! _

No one was happy with that I heard Jasmine and Paul yell

_No…. come one_ so I just added my complain to _really? That one?_

"Fine then you guys pick" Amy said and sat down

"Ok what do you guys want" Chloe asked and got up to look at the movies

"Action" me and Paul said

"something with mystery" jasmine said

"something romantic" Amy said, what is it with this girl and romantic movies, she's with Paul

Chloe looked for a bit

"ok Rush Hour 2 or 30 days of night?" she asked

We all looked at each other

"Rush Hour 2" every one said. Chloe put the movie in and pressed play, then came back and sat next to me.

I was getting tired of sitting and my butt was falling asleep so I laid down flat on my back. Chloe laid to the inside of the couch and put her head on my chest to watch the movie.

A little into the movie I heard something that sounded like my name

_Alek_

I turned and looked at Chloe "Did you say something?" I asked

She just nodded, so I turned back to the movie

_Alek_

"ok am going crazy because am hearing things" I said, Chloe laughed

"SHHH you two we are trying to watch the movie" jasmine said

Then I heard something that I thought I was imagining

_Alek, its me Chloe. Valentina told me that now since we are mates we can heard each others thoughts, but no on can know_

I just looked at her

_Really?_ I thought

I guess she heard me because she smiled. We watched the movie until every one passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

CHLOE (POV)

_Dream:_

_Where am i? I was walking down a hall, I know I wasn't in school because it didn't look like school. There were no windows just a desk half way down as I was getting closer I saw something sitting on top of the desk. _

_A cat, gray with black dots every were and green eyes._

"_hello Chloe"_

"_who said that?" I asked feeling stupid talking to my self_

"_I did, down here"_

_I looked down and I was the cat, the cat talked._

"_my name is Basset, I am the creator of the Mai" the cat said_

"_hello" I really didn't know what to say_

"_I know that you have a lot of questions and I am more then willing to answer them but there are a few things that you must be informed of before, please follow me" the cat said_

_It got down and walked to the end of the hall, there was a door_

_Once I opened the door there was the most beautiful garden that I have ever seen, different color roses and all type of flowers, it was amazing._

"_come sit down"_

_I looked at the cat, it was sitting on a big rock next to a pond. I walked over and sat_

"_Chloe, I know that everything is very new for you and no one has been able to explain much to you"_

"_actually Valentina and the others explain to me a lot, am the Uniter and my job is the bring our race and human together to bring peace" I said_

"_yes, but that is not all you are. You are their leader, they need to look up to you. I created the Uniter to help our race but now they are fighting with in each other and that is not what I want for my children. But that is a story for another dream"_

_I nodded and let her continue_

"_you are the Uniter and a Mai as being both there are things that each one needs. As the Uniter you need to be stronger, faster, smarter in every way. Know where the attack is coming from before it comes let you inner abilities take over. But was a Mai, you need laughter, fun, love. The prophecy states the Uniters head of protection will be her mate. Together as one you will fight and win, only then will both Uniter and Mai be one. Remember that there are two parts of you, if you give each part what it needs then you will be able to bring both parts together."_

"_Basset my head of protections is Alek" I said_

"_Yes, he is" she said_

"_Chloe when I created you I thought of some one that would be able to help you in your quest, some one that you will depend on, some one that will always be there no matter what goes on with you. All the women that were Uniters before fell in love with their head of protection."_

"_So my mate and the love of my life is Alek Petrov?" I asked_

"_Yes" she said_

" _I don't have much time, Chloe you must know that Zane is Aleks brother, he was kidnapped and raised by the Order to kill the ones you love. Brian is not to be trusted. You must be careful. Talk to Valentina and plan out the events of tonight. I must go but I will visit again" she was leaving_

"_Basset! Can I tell any one we talked?" I asked_

"_Yes, only the ones you trust" she said and left_

I woke up, I felt warm and happy. As I looked around I saw that I was sleeping in the couch with Alek. Amy and Paul were still asleep but Jasmine was in the kitchen. I heard her laughing and then I heard a man voice.

I poked my head out for a moment trying not to wake Alek up and saw Zane.

Now how the hell am I going to make up a plan if he's here and is still haven't been able to tell Jasmine what I heard at the fair.

I slowly got my phone and texted Jasmine

I heard her phone ring

**Text message**

**From: Chloe**

**Don't tell Zane its meet act like am still sleeping. We need to talk its important but we have to be alone.**

I felt her look up but hopefully her face didn't look at me.

"is everything ok?" Zane asked

"yea just my mom saying that we have something to do and she forgot to inform me before she left" she said

"am sorry, ill see you tonight" she told him and then walked him to the door

I got up but waited until I heard him get in the elevator and it started going down

"What's going on Chloe?" she asked me as I got up and walked to sit at the table and sat next to me

"ok am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but with the party last night and everything I kind of forgot" I started.

I told her what I heard when we were in the fair

"Chloe why didn't you tell me that night?" she asked

"I don't know I was hoping that maybe I just heard things but I wasn't. Now last night I had a dream with Basset and she told me that Valentina, Alek, you and me need to come up with a plan for what's going to take place" I said

"Ok, my mom should be getting here soon so we can talk then" she told me. By that time Alek was waking up

"Hey morning sleepy head" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Morning" he said and smiled.

"So lets eat something and I guess what until Valentina gets home because we have to discuss this together" I said. Every one nodded

Jasmine went to the kitchen to make something to eat, Alek and I went to get our things and freshen up before anything else.

ALEK(POV)

I know that we have to talk to Valentina but I don't know how she's going to take, I don't want her to start telling Jasmine that she should have been smarter and making her feel bad.

I heard a knock on my door and then some one opened it.

"Hey you ready Valentina is waiting for us in the office" Chloe said

"yeah lets go" I said, when I walked out I saw Amy sitting on the couch with Paul

"When he get here?" I asked really low.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were in the shower" she said

We got to the office and I knocked I noticed that Chloe was getting a little scared. I grabbed her hand.

"its going to be ok" I said as I opened the door

"Chloe, Jasmine tells that you have something important to tell us" she said in her leader voice

"Yes, Valentina I do. I actually have a lot to tell you." She said and looked at all of us. I sat down on one of the empty chairs infront of Valentina's desk, Jasmine was on the other. Chloe said that she wanted to stand it made her feel comfortable.

CHLOE(POV)

I didn't know where to start so I told Valentina what I heard Zane say first and then took it from there.

"At the fair the other day we were playing a game and something told me to listen to Zane's conversation I don't know who he was talking to but I did hear what he said. It had something to do with us and waiting for you to get back and we would all be dead. I talked to Alek and he called you that night" I said

"Yes I remember I have already set something in motion about that" she told me

"Yes I knew you would be there is still something else, a few other things. Last night I had a dream and Basset came to me and told me things." I said, she just nodded, Alek and Jasmine just looked at me

"She told me that us, together have to come up with a plan to stop him. But we need to play our cards right so that he wont catch on. He was kidnapped when he was little by The Order and raised to kill the Uniter and her protectors. She told me about myself. I am the Uniter but I am also Mai. I need to give what each side needs in order to be one. My Uniter side needs to be faster, stronger, smarter and I understand that each day I feel my self changing and evolving. But my Mai side is what I need to work on as well. It needs laughter, fun and love. Am going to fight to have all of that in my life. I promise you all right now that I will Unite the two races but we have to work as a team. Not your in command, am in command, no a team. We discuss together, we fight together and we win together." I said

"Alright then what do you have in mind?" hse said me

"Well Jasmine you have a date with him tonight right?" I asked as I looked at her, she nodded

"Yes but how would that help?" she asked me

"ok I have a feeling that he's going to do something or set you up. Is there a way that we can get other Mai's her the cover the building, wait until he comes and surprise him. But he has to die" I said

"Yeah but how would we be sure that he'll come?" Alek asked

"Jasmine tell him that you going out doing some things for your mom that you'll meet him some where. What time are you suppose to meet?" I asked

"8pm he was going to come and get me" she said

"Even better just tell me that your doing something for your mom hat she's home to just wait for you. We have the Mai's waiting for the sign and as soon as he comes in they attack." I said

"Great sounds like a plan" Alek said

Valentina just nodded and smiled

"I have two more things I need to say, well three. For the past few months I have been in contact with my dad but am not sure its him. He wants to meet me tonight at the train museum at 7pm I told him I would go but with everything going on I would feel better if I had some back up" I said looking at Alek

"You will take Alek and 4 other Mai's." Valentina said, I just nodded

"What was the other thing you needed to say?" Alek asked

"Umm…. Zane…. He's… umm your brother" I said looking at Alek

ALEK (POV)

My brother? What does she mean by that

"Chloe are you sure of what your saying?" Valentina asked Chloe

"Basset told me in my dream" Chloe said looking down

"Well that changes a lot" Jasmine said looking at me

"That changes nothing. You are my family and no one hurts my family. He dies." I said and they could tell that I was going to change my mind.

It was around 4:30 we went out to have lunch and the girls wanted to have some chick time so I went to the park to play some basketball, I knew I would find some of the guys from school there.

We played for about 2 hours, I had to run home and shower to meet with Sam, David, Chris and Bo. Then we would head to Chloe's house to get her for her supposed meeting with her dad.

When we got there I heard people talking, when I looked I saw Chloe and that human Brian. What was he doing here, why cant her just get the hit and get lost. I wanted to go and tell him to get lost but I stayed on the roof with the other and listened in, if he said something wrong I was going to kill him.

A few minutes later Chloe walked to her room and then called to us. We all left to the point of the meeting.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" I asked not wanted for her to do this alone.

"Yea, am sure just keep a ear out ok?" she said, gave me a kiss and walked inside.

I saw Amy and Paul pull up in Amy's car. What are they doing here?

"You shouldn't be here" I said when I go close to them

"I know but Chloe told us to follow Brian and this is where he came" Amy said

Why would Brian come here? Did Chloe tell him she was going to be here?

" I don't know but on the back side there are two black cars that's where he parked" Paul said

"Ok stay here if you hear anything call 911" I told them and then ran off.

We found a window and saw Chloe fighting.

"Why didn't you guys help her?" I asked

"She told us to stay back, she can handle it. To only get in if she has having to much of a hard time" Sam said

"Fine but lets get in side ok?" I told them

We found a open window not far from where Chloe was. Sam and Bo went to the front to check it out and see if there was another way out, while David and I went to get Chloe. But she was already running down the stairs toward us.

"hide some where near I think some one is following" she said low but we heard her, we jumped off the stairs and were out of sight but we had a good view of everything.

We saw this lady dressed in white with short red hair stop at the end of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked

The lady took out a gun and I was filled with anger. I picked up a wood from the floor and throw it at her

"Ill tell you the next time we meet, if you…" she was hit but the wood and was knocked off balance.

Chloe had enough time to get away but ran to her and kicked the gun away from her. But then we heard a shot, I didn't even look I just ran to Chloe, I felt a pressure on my back to my right shoulder blade. The pain was to big that I blacked out


	10. Chapter 10

CHLOE (POV)

I went over to the lady, to kick the gun out of her hand. I know that I should have ran but I needed to make sure that she wasn't going to stand up and shoot me from behind. I looked at her, just as I heard a gun shot when I turned around I had Alek fall on me. Sam, David and Bo ran to me

"Alek!" I yelled

"Alek! Wake up! Please don't die. I need you" I said with tears running down my face.

This was my fault if I would have listen to me gut earlier this wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have been here and Alek wouldn't have gotten shot. Sam and Bo took care of the lady, I heard her neck snap.

The I started to hear Alek's heart beat, Thank Basset he still had one.

I looked in the direction of the bullet and saw Brian standing at the top of the stairs looking down with a smile. I couldn't hold it, so much anger and rage came over me. I had slits and claws in second.

"Take Alek to Valentina, call her first and make sure its safe" I said to Sam and David

"Bo, just hand for a moment ill be back" I said, I didn't want to be completely alone.

I walked up the stairs just looking straight at Brian

"Am sorry did I kill your prince?" he said with a smile

I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall that was just a few feet away

"Let me make this very clear. If you ever come near me or my loved ones I will find you, I will cut you open and take out you inner organs little by little and make sure that your awake to feel everything. Understood? And right before I kill you, I'll kill your father. Did I make my self clear?" I said, I could tell that he was scared but as part of The Order he is not going to back down and be a chicken

"Kill me now because we are not going to stop until your dead, and who ever gets in our way will be killed as well" he said

In the blink of an eye I slit his throat and waited until he stopped breathing before calling Bo over.

"Bo find something to wrap him in, I need to take his body to his dad, this ends tonight" I said

Bo nodded and found a rug, I told him to get the lady to.

As I walked out I found the black cars and Amy's car I told her to follow. As Bo put the bodies in the back and started to drive away.

I called Jasmine to make sure everything was ok

"Hey" I said

"Hey are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah am fine, did Sam and David get there with Alek?" I asked

"Yeah he's getting treated now, he'll be fine, he just needs rest" she told me, I was so glade

"Ok ill be there as soon as I can but I need to do something." I said

"What?" she asked me I had to tell her so that they can send back up

"Am going to drop off something at Brian's dad's house, I need for you guys to send back up over there for when we arrive" I said

"Ok, done we are on our way" she said and hung up

I wanted to find out what happen with Zane but I had other things on my mind.

We got to Brian's house it was huge, but he found his dad pacing in his office.

As I walked in he was surprised

"Sorry did you expect some one else?" I asked

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Whitley asked

"Please your look out sucks" I said

"I actually came to give you something" I said and he just looked at me

I pounced on pinning him to the wall and stabbing him with my claws making sure that he was half in and half out

"Am going to tell you what I told your son before I killed him. Get near me or my loved ones I will find you, cut you open and take your insides out and make sure your awake while I do it. But I have changed my mind, since you feel like making my life a living hell I should make this easy on you." With that I told Bo to bring the bodies in

A wave of rage and fear took over Whitley as he saw his son dead

"Am going to kill you" he said

"No, you not am going to kill you. I will unite human and Mai, no Order will stand in my way." I said

I round kicked him and heard his neck crack. With that I was out and running to see Alek.

"Chloe!" Bo yelled at me as I walked out of the room and into the hall

"What? I need to get to Alek" I said walking to the other room were he was at

"Mom?" I said, he had my mom

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" she asked me. Thank god I wasn't in Mai mode or this would go up in flames

"Mom, what happened?" I asked running to her, she was tied up to a chair

"Well I had a meeting with Whitley and then when I was getting ready to go home he offered a ride so when I got in the car, I blanked out and then woke up here. What are you doing here?" she asked

What can I say?

"Mom, ill explain everything later but I need to get to Alek, he's hurt and…" I said but she cut me off

"Oh my god what happened to him?" she asked

"He got shot trying to protect me, so I need to make sure he's ok. But till go home soon and explain everything" I said

"Oh no young lady am going with you, what ever is going on I don't care you not leaving my sight" she said

We were in the car and I called Valentina

"Hi, Valentina we are on our way" I said

"OK, is everything ok?" she asked

"Yes, everything is fine, ill tell you when I get there" I said

"ok" she said and hung up

"Chloe can you please tell me what this is about?" she asked

It would be a 30 minute drive mines well fill her in on something

"Mom, there are people that are called Mai, they come from a Egyptian god called Basset. They have cat like abilities. There is also some one called the Uniter, this person has to bring both Mai and human together to bring peace to the race. For centuries there are people that have tried to kill the Mai, saying that they are monsters, they are called the Order. Every since my 16th birthday I have started to change" I said and looked at her

"Change? How?" she asked

"Mom, am Mai and am also the Uniter" I said

"Chloe! Hunny why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked giving me a hug

Thank Basset she's not mad or kicking me out or scared


	11. Chapter 11

ALEK (POV)

I slowly started to come back, I looked around not remember what had happen and where I was

"What happen?" I asked

"You were shot" Valentina said

"Shot? Oh that's right I jumped in the way to save Chloe" I told myself

"Chloe? Where's Chloe?" I asked starting to get up

"Chill man, she's fine. She kick the crap out of that Brian dude, he was the one that tried to shoot her" Sam said

"Really? Where is she now?" I asked looking around. I was in my room but I only saw David, Sam and Valentina

"She had something to finish but she's on her way here" Valentina said

"Just rest for now" she told me and then they all walked out of my room

I started to drift off the sleep again. I don't know how long I slept but when I got up Chloe was sitting at the edge of my bed with her head in her hands

"Hey you" I said, she looked at me and smiled

"Hey, you ok?" she asked

"Well I have been better but ill live. How are you?" I asked looking at her up and down to see if there were any marks or anything on here

"Am great thanks to you, always thanks to you. You saved me Alek again. You risked your life for me why? If I died I would have come back you wont why did you do that?" she said starting to cry

"Shhh don't worry I would do it again if I have to. Chloe you are to important to die. I love you and I will die over and over again if that means you live" I said looking at her

"Alek you cant do that I have 9 lives, well 8 but I have more lives then you if I died I come back and its end of story. But if you died I couldn't live with my self. You to important to me, I cant loss you ever. Please don't do that again." She said I wanted to tell her no but I knew she was already feeling bad

"OK Chloe I promise" I said looking at her

"You lying but ill take it anyways" she said smiling and giving me a kiss.

"Hey Alek, how you feeling?" I looked at the door and it was Chloe's mom

"Am fine, Thank You" I said looking at her

"Alek I told my mom everything about the Mai, the Order, the Uniter, you and me" she said

"Thank you for protecting Chloe, it means a lot to me. I know you love her" she said

"You welcome" I said with a smile her mom walked out of the room.

"Ill be right outside if you need anything ok, am going to talk to Valentina about what happened" she said

"What happened?" I asked her

"I killed Brian, Bo killed the lady with the red hair. Then I went looking for his dad and killed him to. Later we found my mom there, I guess he was going to use her as bait. Jasmine and a few other of the Mai's went with us and took out who ever was around. So the Order in San Francisco is wiped out for now." She said

"Wow! Really?" I looked at her

"Yeah let me go talk to them and then ill be back ok?" she said and gave me a kiss and walked out

I tried to sleep a little more but with everyone talking I could so I just got up and went to the living room to join them.

"Am sorry Alek did we wake you?" Jasmine asked

"No, I could sleep so I wanted to be out here" I said and sat next to Chloe on the couch

"Valentina what happened with Zane?" Chloe asked

I had forgot about Zane

"Well Chloe we did as you said. Jasmine called him told him to meet her here that she was out and wouldn't take long. There were Mai's in the stairs and some in the apartment next door that's empty. I was here alone and when he came I guess he thought that he had his chance. I opened the door, greeted him and then asked if he wanted something to drink. I had my hearing on high alert just in case. I heard him blow into something so I jumped out of the way and knocked him out, seconds later Jasmine and then other Mai's came in and Chris took care of him. He is now dead." She said looking at Alek

"Now what happened at the museum after Alek got shot, he told me what happen before but after I am very interested" she said

"Well after Alek got shot I saw Brian at the top of the stairs I went into Mai mode and ran at him, I pinned him to the wall and threaten him, but since I knew it was going to end and he said to kill him because there were still going to people after me that wont rest until am dead, I just killed him. I sliced his throat. That's when I remember about his dad and said it had to end already. I called Jasmine to meet me there and then told Bo to find something that we can use to pick up Brian's body and the women. We went to his house and I found his dad, after Jasmine and the other took out their look at. When I got there I talked to him and then told Bo to bring in his gift, he freaked and then I killed him to by doing a round kick to his head and then his neck snapped, found my mom, explained things to her and then came here" she said

Wow! Chloe killed Brian, never thought I see that happen.

CHLOE (POV)

I explained to Valentina and everyone what happened.

"Chloe while you were in Alek's room Valentina and I were talking about how its safe for now but there will be people from the Order coming to get you." My mom said

"Mom am not going into hiding" I said

"No, Chloe nothing like that but we do have a better solution in mind" she said looking at Valentina

"We are moving" she said

"WHAT!" Jasmine, Alek, Amy, Paul and I said together

"Don't worry not out of town but we are moving now that there is no one to follow us it would be safer" she said

"Ok, where?" I asked

"Follow me" she said and went out the door

We all went behind her, but I was starting to think that my mom has lost her mind

She went to the apartment next door and opened it

"Welcome to your new home" she said

"No way? Mom for real?" I asked

"Yeha for real, we are still keep the other house every stays inside, just in case the Order comes back we can play it off. But this is our new home, am changing jobs and everything" she said

"Changing jobs? Why?" I asked

"Well Chris's dad owns a company and they need a new project manager, now that means more travel but I think with being next door you should have a problem with that" she said smiling at Alek

"Mom, this is place is expensive we cant afford it" I said

"you don't have to pay anything the Mai own it and they are giving it to us" she said


	12. Chapter 12

CHLOE (POV)

I was happy that I didn't have to keep anything from my mom any more, but her reaction was a little off when I told her, like she knew something but wasn't really sure about it.

I wanted to ask her about it but we had the move to do, so I thought it was better to wait until we were settled in to ask.

By Sunday night we had the new furniture in the house and it looked great.

Our apartment was a little more different then Jasmines and Alek's

When you walked in there was a small hallway about 3 feet long, to the left, once you entered was a closet. Once you got to the end of the hall you found the living room to the right and the dining room to the right, a bar behind the dining room and the kitchen. My mom picked out some dark brown sofas or sectionals to go with these tables that the base was made out of rocks. The 3 tables in the living room and the big dining table were the same just different heights. It looked great.

Next to the living room was the hall to our rooms. Mines was first to the left it was connect to another room next door with the bathroom in the middle, I didn't mind. Once you entered my room it was my bed at the far end to the left in a angle, purple sheets. I had a big window in front of my door. My curtains were dark and light purple, one wall was dark purple and it had pictures and sayings every where the rest of my furniture was white, a big flat screen tv on the wall and a desk on the wall were the bathroom was

I loved my room, the room next to mines was a guest room.

At the end of the hall was my moms room, her room was more modern, big bed and everything in it was dark brown wood.

I had school on Monday so I really didn't have to much time to ask my mom anything so since she said that she was cooking dinner that night I decide during dinner would be better so I just showered and then went to bed, Jasmine was sleeping in the room next door.

Valentina and my mom talked so that it could be used for who ever was on Uniter duty could sleep or watch tv with out being on a roof.

The next morning was bad, I didn't want to get up but I had Alek calling my name from the kitchen and Jasmine coming in the room to wake me

"Chloe its 7 get up" she said

"Let me sleep a little longer" I said

"No, let s go eat. Come one" she said pulling the blanket

"God Jasmine fine, ill get up. Let me go shower first" I told her

I walked into the bathroom and showered, went to pit my clothes on and remembered that I hadn't pick them out.

I stood in front of my closet for what felt like hours, then I noticed what my outfit would be

I was wearing a dark green tank top that was pretty long so I tucked it in my pants, blue skinny jeans with a few rips at the knees with black boots with a 1 inch heel, that went to almost all the way to my knees with a black short sleeve jacket, that well wasn't a jacket it was a short jacket, it only covered my shoulders and my shoulder blades in the back. It basically just went up to where my breast ended and then the jacket ended to.

I looked at my self, went in to the bathroom to put some make up on.

A light smoky look to my eyes, eye liner and lip gloss. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the bath room to the hall.

My hair I just put it in a messy bun with medium size hoops

Jasmine was coming to get me again, she was already dressed for school to.

She had a black tank top on with a red vest over, some dark blue skinny jeans, black boots with about 2 inch heel and her hair was down

"Wow, Chloe you look nice" she said

"Thank you, so do you" I told her

"Come Alek is dying to eat" she said

We both walked to the dinning room. Alek was just coming out of the kitchen with 3 glasses and orange juice when he saw us.

"You guys look good" he said with his smirk

He was wearing black jeans with a tight blue polo and his black converse, he looked good

"Thank you, so do you" I said as I sat down

We all ate quite no one said much but that the food was good.

By 7:30 we were getting our bags and walking out the door to go to school.

I didn't know how it was going to go since me and Alek just got together this weekend and I didn't know if we were a couple or just friends that had strong feels for each other, just then I felt a strong arm go around my waist. I looked at Alek and he just smiled

When we go off the elevator Jasmine walking in front of us so I got the chance to ask him.

"Alek" I said

"Yes" he said and looked at me

"Where are you in this whole relationship thing?" I asked looking at my feet

"Well I was hoping I could call you my girlfriend if your ok with that" he said

"Yeah am ok with that as long as I can call you my boyfriend" I said looking at him

"You can call me what ever makes you happy" he said with his smirk.

Walking towards the doors at school I was getting a little scared I didn't know how people were going to react and I know for a fact girls were going to hate me.

Alek press on my hand a little telling to relax, everything was going to be fine he said.

We walked in and every shot a look at us but I couldn't help and hear what they were saying

_Oh my god when did that happen?_

_King? Really? He likes me not her_

_Damn that girls got to be fine or giving something up_

_He's so using her for sex_

_He's going to dump her right when he gets tired_

Why were people so mean, I didn't do anything to them

"Don't listen to them ok" he said as we got to my locker

I just nodded but he can tell I was a little on edge

"Ill see you in class ok I have to go to my locker and get my books" he said, gave me a kiss and then walked away

I got my books for my first 2 classes my 3rd class was next to my locker so I had time to stop and get it.

I walked into class and all I got were head nodes from girls and hate looks from girls.

I sat next to Amy and Alek was in the row next to me 2 chairs back, I could feel him looking at me

Second period I had it with Jasmine, science I hated it never understood it but I needed to get out of high school.

As I was in class my phone buzzed it was a unknown number so I looked at it.

**From: unknown**

**Your going to pay for talking my boyfriend slut**

I closed my phone and asked the teacher for a bathroom pass before Jasmine could ask why I got upset

People were so mean, who ever it was I knew I could take them easy but I didn't want to fight

As I stepped into the stall I hear 2 girls walk in, I didn't say anything just sat there for a bit, but they didn't leave

I had to get out or get in trouble. Outside was Kyla and her doll Cristy. They were both cheerleaders and both in love with Alek. Here we go, I thought. They were not going to let me leave with out giving me a piece of their mind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look Cristy it's the slut" Kyla said

I didn't say anything, just started walking to the door but Cristy got in my way

"Can you please move I have to go to class" I said looking at her

"I don't want to" Cristy said, I felt a huge pull in the back of my head and the next thing I knew my face hit the wall.

I was bleeding from my forehead and I had a huge pain but I wasn't going to show them that.

"What the hell is your problem?" I turned and looked at Kyla

"You're my problem, Alek is my boyfriend and am not going to let some slut take him away from me" she said

"your boyfriend? Then why doesn't he talk to you in the halls, or walk you to class?" I asked

"We are exclusive" Kyla said

"Exclusive? Really? More like not real. Mines is in the real world. But if you want to get him back ill give a heads up, he has a web site its called He's so hot, he's kiss will kill . Check it out and then our game plan will be even. Get a life ok" I said and I turned to leave.

Cristy was still standing infront of the door, I guess Kyla didn't take the comment to well because the next thing I know I was bleeding from my head again and the side of my face on my cheek, she took a swing at me and I moved but not with out her scratching the side of my neck.

How am I going to explain this to Dr. Brown or Jasmine, let me not even think about Alek. I was about to go inside my class when the teacher open the door

"Mrs. King I was about to ask Mrs. Diaz to go get you. My dear what happen to you?" she asked

"Well, some one attacked me in the bathroom, I couldn't see who it was and when I got up they were gone" I said

"May I please get my things and go to the nurse to get checked out?" I asked

She nodded at. When I walked in Jasmine couldn't stop looking at me, I got my bag and left

I was going to go to the nurse but I just left, I couldn't handle seeing those girls at lunch and I had them for my last class with Amy.

I wanted to go home but if my mom got there early she would kill me, so I went to the Jasmine's apartment.

"Chloe? What happen?" Valentina asked when she opened the door

"Some girls at school attacked me because she said that Alek was her boyfriend and I took him" I said about to cry

"Don't worry let me clean you up, take a warm shower and then just go take a nap. Ill let Jasmine know that you're here" she said

I nodded, she turned to get the first aid kit and came back in seconds.

"Am sorry for coming with calling first" I said as she cleaned my cheek

"Don't worry, this is your home to and am here if you need anything or just want to talk" she said

When she was done I went to take a shower.

ALEK (POV)

I was in my history class when Jasmine text me, I usually always sit in the back so when my phone went off the teacher couldn't hear

**From: Jasmine**

**Alek, Chloe left the school and I don't know where she went. I texted her but she hasn't answered**

To: Jasmine

What do you mean she left? What happen?

**From: Jasmine**

**I don't know, she got a text or something, got a strange look on her face and then asked to go to the bathroom. When she came back we has bleeding and beaten up pretty bad**

To: Jasmine

Beaten up? Why? Who would do that?

I got so mad to think that some one beat Chloe up just because we were dating

In that moment I heard these two cheerleaders talking about Kyla and some girl that she fought in the bathroom. I knew it had to be Chloe, but she wouldn't leave with out telling me anything

"Mr. Diaz can I step out for a moment my cousin is having a problem" I said

"Sure Petrov but be fast" he said

I nodded and stepped out. I had to call Valentina and tell her that Chloe wasn't in school

"Hello" she answered

"Aunt Valentina, Chloe isn't at school and we…" she cut me off

"Yes, Alek I know Chloe is here, she's taking a nap. I didn't inform you guys earlier because she came with blood and I was helping cleaning the cuts" she said

"Ok, am on my way" I said

"No, Alek finish school, if you still want to come home after lunch then that's fine" she said

She knew that my last 2 classes were electives and I could miss them, plus I wasn't staying away from Chloe after this

I walked back into class.

During lunch I sat with Jasmine, Paul, and Amy

"Where's Chloe?" Amy asked

"She's at my house" I told her

"You found her? How is she?" Jasmine asked

"Valentina said she had some cuts but she was sleeping" I said

"Cuts? What happened?" Paul asked but before I could answer Kyla come up to me

"Hey Alek, why don't you sit with us?" she asked trying to pull me with her

"No, am fine here. These are my girlfriends friends and am going to sit with them" I said

"Am your girlfriend, every one knows that" she said sounding mad

"Girlfriend? Kyla your not my girlfriend, you never were. Chloe King is my girlfriend and the one and only women I love." I said getting up

"You the one the beat Chloe up" Jasmine said

"Look this is not with you" she told her

" Kyla my cousin might be a gentlemen and he wont say this so that he doesn't disrespect women, but since your not a women ill tell you, touch Chloe again and your going to deal with me" Jasmine said

Wow I was amazed that I didn't say anything. When I snapped back I looked at Kyla

"Kyla, my sorry my cousin is a little dramatic" I said

"Its ok but keep her on a leash, lets go baby" she said

"No am not done, she dramatic but if you touch Chloe again your social life in this school is done ill make sure of that and I am a man of my word" I said and got my bag, told Amy and Paul and left with Jasmine home

"Alek I thought she was going to cry when you said that" Jasmine told me when we were close to the apartment

"Yeah I thought so to" I said

We went into Chloe's apartment but she wasn't there, I thought maybe Valentina cleaned her up and she came home to sleep.

Jasmine walk to our apartment and found Chloe asleep on the couch.

I didn't want to wake her, so we left her sleeping for a while longer.

Jasmine went into her room to organize something's she left messed up from this morning and I went to shower. A little before dinner we woke Chloe up

"Chloe come on wake up, your mom's going to be home soon" Jasmine said

"Ok, Ok" she said and sat up. I sat next to her and looked at her

"Please don't ask, I don't want to talk about" she said not looking at me, her hair was in the way so I couldn't see her face.

"Chloe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said just sitting there

She nodded and then got up, but when he went to stretch I saw her face, it was better but you can still tell where the cuts were.

"Chloe am sorry" I said not looking at her

"its not your fault I shouldn't have said what I said. I should have just kept quite but I didn't" she told me

I was going to ask her what she said but she was grabbing her things and opening the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I need to talk to my mom its important ill explain later ok" she blow me a kiss, waved at Jasmine and walked out


	14. Chapter 14

CHLOE (POV)

I wanted to tell Alek and Jasmine what happened at school but I needed to talk to my mom.

Her reaction when I told her I was Mai was way to calm and it bothered me, plus I got a feeling she's hiding something.

"Chloe?" my mom said when she got home

"Yea mom, am in the kitchen" I said

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" she asked

She hasn't seen my face so I have to be ready for when she asked me what happened

"Fine" I said, she walked in to the kitchen and got an apple

"So, how did people…. Oh my god Chloe what happened?" she asked when she turned around to look at me

"Some girl thought Alek was her boyfriend and well her, along with a friend went and kind of attacked me in the bathroom" I said

"Chloe are you ok? Did you tell the principle?" she asked

"No mom, am fine. I told my teacher that I fell and if I could go to the nurse but I came straight to Valentina's so she could help me get cleaned up" I told her, there so no point in lying to her

"But your ok?" she asked

"Yeah mom, am fine don't worry" I said walking out of the kitchen, heading to the living room.

"Mom can we talk about something?" I asked

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked me, sitting next to me

"Don't take this the wrong way, im glade that you know everything now about me being Mai and everything…" I stopped to look at her, see if she knew were I was going with this, but she just nodded

"but you seemed a little calm and like I said its not a bad thing but I can sort of feel what some one else is feeling and when I told you I got this feeling that you are hiding something. Did you know about me or something?" I asked

"Chloe, in a way I did but in a way I didn't" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When you were little before you and you dad come up with the story of Hannah and the cable cart. Your dad use to tell you stories about these people with special powers. They could move like cats but they looked like people. There was a girl that was born that would bring peace to their race and the humans. But there were bad people that were after the girl trying to hurt her, but she would always be protected by these people with special powers" she said

"Mom I don't remember that story" I told her, I was trying to remember but I couldn't

"No you wouldn't it was so long ago and you were so little. You use to say that you wanted to be one of them and help protect the girl for the bad people. The first time I heard that story I asked your dad where he heard it, he just told me in Russia while he was there. I didn't ask him again. A few days before he left, you were asleep and we were in the living room, I never forgot what he said to me…." She stopped for a moment and her eyes got watery.

"He told me that you were not just our daughter, you were special, you were born for greatness. To never forget the story about those special people because them and you were connected. He said if I ever noticed something different about you to just go back and remember and not judge you. That's why when you told me I wasn't surprised, I mean I was but I understood. A few months after he left I got a letter from him. One for me nad one for you. The one for you he told me to give it to you the day you told me about your changes." She looked in her bag and gave me a letter

"Here kiddo, I never opened it but I know its something you need." She said and walked away.

I didn't want to read it, but I was dying to know what it said. I went to my room and sat on my bed, thinking if I should open it or not.

"Come on Chloe open it" I said to my self, as I opened the letter my heart started to race.

_Dear Chloe, am very sorry I was not able to be there for you. Especially when you need me most. But I had to leave you would have been in danger if I didn't go. My daughter I have worked for the Order a long time and they have looked for you for centuries. When I found you in Russia, I knew I found the Uniter but you were so little, so fragile I could bring my self to give you to the Order. So I took you out of Russia and brought you here with out them knowing. I put you in a orphanage and two weeks later wend back and adopted you. I knew I was going against everything that I believe but seeing you I fell in love you were not Mai or the Uniter, you were my baby girl and I had to protect you. Some of the people for the Order were starting to look in to you adoption and I couldn't have that, they would have found out who you were. I injected my self in deeper to the Order and left. Leaving was the hardest thing I had to do. I love your mother nad you very much don't forget that. Please don't wait for you, I wont come home. Live your lives free of me. By happy and be that special person I know you are. Don't think little of your self. The Uniter is a title, its is you that brings that title to life, you and only you will know when your truly read. I know that there is a pride in San Francisco and I pray they find you soon before the Order does, am sorry for leaving you aware and unprotect. Your mother does not know but hopefully the bond of trust between you two is strange and you tell her. Again I am sorry. I love you always Dad._

I had tears coming down my face and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Chloe?" my mom popped her head in and saw I read the letter

"Am sorry sweetie" she said as she came to give me a hug.

"Mom he knew, he knew and he didn't tell you the truth, He left thinking it was best and then ever contacted again. I spend this whole time thinking that I was a freak or something" I said through tears

"You are not a freak. Your special" she said

"I have bad news. Chris's dad is out of the country on business, so they asked me to go in his place to Seattle for a few days to help in this project that has started but got a little complicated. I don't want to leave you along now" she said hugging me again

"Its ok mom, just go. I'll tell Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Alek to come over or ill go the Jasmine and Aleks house" I said

"its Thursday go to Jasmines house and then ask them to spend the weekend here, but remember the rules" she said

"Yes, no parties, no boys in room, and no drugs or other illegal things in the house. I know" I said

"Ok am leaving in a few so if you want head out and ill call you when I get there ok?" she said

"ok, love you" I said getting up

"implied" she said smiling.

I walked over to Jasmines apartment and unlocked the door. Jasmine was in the kitchen and Alek I guess was taking a shower because I heard the water running.

"Hey, where's Valentina?" I asked her

"She just left, some meeting in New York or something. She'll be back in a few days" Jasmine told me

I sat on the couch. God was I tired but I had to let Alek and Jasmine know what was going on and what happened at school.


	15. Chapter 15

ALEK (POV)

When Chloe left I looked at Jasmine maybe she knew something about what happened

"Did Chloe tell you anything or did you hear something at school about what happened?" I asked her

"When Chloe came into the class room every one was talking but no one knew what happened later in the day Amy came up to me telling something that she heard about the head cheerleader Kyla and her friend Cristy, something that they were planning to do something to Chloe but when she went to tell Chloe she was gone" she said

"So Kyla did that to her?" I said, more to my self then Jasmine but she still answered

"Alek, just leave it alone you know how Chloe is" she told me

I know Chloe likes to fight her own fights but this was about me, but tomorrow ill put Kyla in her place.

I went to shower, I didn't know if Chloe was going to come back to night or not so minus well get ready for bed.

Jasmine said that she was going to be in the kitchen and then go to bed.

While I was in the shower I heard a door open and Chloe's voice. Thank Basset she came back now we can talk

I got out, put on my Joe Boxer pants and walked out

"Hey Chloe" I said

"Hey Alek… umm can we talk I know that you guys don't know what happen so I wanted to tell you before going to bed. Oh yeah my mom is going out of town for a few days she says you can stay over if you want" she told me and Jasmine

"yeah that's great. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Jasmine asked her

"yeah I have to" she said but I can tell something else was wrong with her.

"Chloe is everything ok? You seem kind of sad?" I asked her

First she started to tell us what happen at school. I couldn't believe that she said that to Kyla but not to worry tomorrow she was going to get a piece of my mind. Then Chloe started to tell us the conversation she had with her mom

"Chloe, so you dad knew everything?" Jasmine asked her

"Yeah he did and he didn't say anything" Chloe answered, we could tell she was getting up set again.

"hey look at me, he was protecting you ok? But I understand were your coming from. Don't worry am here for you" I told her hugging her

"can I stay here tonight my mom already left" she said

"yeah you can stay in my room if you want" I told her

She got up and nodded

"am tired can we please go to bed" she told me

I nodded said good night to Jasmine and went to sleep. Chloe put her head on my chest and went to sleep in minutes.

I looked at her for a few moments. She was so peaceful I couldn't believe she was mine, all mine. I wish I could protect her from everything but I cant just put her in a glass box or something, it just hurt me to see her like that. She was the most sweetest, kindest, loving person I have met. She put other's needs before her own. She had a big heart and I loved that about her. As my last thoughts of Chloe left my head, my eyes closed and I was out in seconds.

CHLOE (POV)

I woke up in Alek's room, he had his arms around my waist. I looked at his clock, only 5:45am I could still sleep but I couldn't. I slowly got out of Alek's hold and went to my house to shower and get ready, I know he doesn't like it when I just leave like that but he was so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake him so I left him a note in front of his clock

_Alek, sorry I left but I went home to shower and get ready. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. Please don't be mad ill see at home. Love Chloe_

While I was at home I read my dads letter again, I shouldn't because I cried every time but I had to.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Good morning love" Alek said as he opened

"Morning, there's pancakes ready so you can eat" I told him as I got up to sit next to him in the table

"remember tonight after work, training at 10" he told me

"Yes Captain anything else" I told him

"Captain? I like that" she said with a smirk

"Ok down boy we have to get to school, god knows what's going to happen today" I said

"Nothing is going to happen" he said, gave me a kiss on my forehead and then we left.

Today was not going to be good, my empathy was every where.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to go home, god I feel sick, I hate that kid, this teach is stupid.

My empathy was going off the charts. I still want able to control it, not completely. I text Jasmine

_To: Jasmine_

_I need your help, this empathy thing is driving me crazy. I almost punched a guy while coming o second period._

_From: Jasmine_

_Alek is right next door text him so he can get you out of class._

_To: Alek_

_S.O.S Help me! My empathy is off the chart I cant control it_

_From: Alek_

_If I go get you, then you owe me._

_To: Alek_

_I give you all the kisses you want or go were ever you want just get me out of here._

_From: Alek_

_Am on my way_

Alek walked into my class and I heard all the whispers from girls

_He's so hot_

_God I want him, just one night_

_Look at me_

"Chloe, get your things your going home" Mr. Beats said. I got my things and ran out the door

"Hello love" he said standing against the wall next to the class room

"Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss

"I told Valentina that we were leaving, so we are just going home to relax before training tonight" he told me.

We were passing by the Sex Ed class when I got this hit of sexual urge. I pinned Alek to the wall and started kissing me

"Now am not going to complain but this isn't you Chloe" he said

"You want me, I want you whats to think about" I said I couldn't help my self I wanted to rip is clothes off right there.

He grabbed me with all force and took me out of the school.

"Am sorry I didn't mean to be so hard but you were driving me crazy. If I would have waiting any longer I would have given in" he said smiling

"Sorry, its just hard to control" I told him

We went home, I changed into some shorts a tank top. Alek went to his house and changed as well into some basketball shorts and a women bitter. Just relax cloths. When he came back Valentina was with him.

"Chloe, are you ok?" she asked

"Yes am fine, I just need to control this empathy thing but it's a little hard" I said

"Well for the rest of this week a group of Mai will help you train with Jasmine and Alek so that you can practice controlling your empathy" she said and I nodded.

She left and Alek sat on the couch, I went and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked smiling at me

"I just want to be close to you. Is that a problem?" I asked

"Nope, fine by me" she said and hugged me. We started watching I am number 4. I only watched the beginning credits because we started making out.

I love feeling his lips, so soft and warm. They fit perfectly with mine, he slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened. Our tongues were moving like one, it was prefect. I was sitting on his lap with both legs to one side but once we started to deepen our kiss I sat with one leg on each of his sides. I felt his hands travel up and down my back. One hand stopped at the back of my neck and the other one was on the middle of my back pressing me closer to him. I had my hands tangled in his hair. He put both hands under my thighs and stood up. I don't know how he did it with out looking but we made it to the guest room, well for tonight it was his room. He closed the door with his foot and made his way to the bed. I don't know if its because I was still a little affected but the Sex Ed class empathy but I knew I wanted him.

"Chloe" he whispered not breaking away from me

"Chloe, we need to think about this" he said but still kept kissing me

"Alek, I love you" I said and kissed his neck. I took off his shirt and throw it some were. We could find it later. I broke to get air and he was on top of me but holding his weight with his elbows. I looked down and saw his 6 pack, I started to trace the outline of them with my figure and I felt him shiver.

"Stop….. Chloe…." He said

"Alek, don't you want to be with me?" I asked him

He laid down next to me.

"Chloe I do, believe me I do but I want you to be sure its something you want not something you feel am making you do" he said looking at me

I started to trace his abs again, when I looked at him he's eyes were slits. I felt his claws on my back and the other was ripping the pillows.

"Chloe, please" he said closing his eyes

I got close to kiss him, but before my lips touched I whispered to him "I know what I want and its you now and always" and then kissed him

This kiss was better then any other and all the others were good, I was on cloud 9 with all the others. This one I was in Pluto, I felt everything his love, lust, his want and need.

His hand made its way up my shirt and traced the bottom of my bra. He moved his lips from my lips to my cheeks, then my jaw, my neck. All the way down to the top of my chest. He took my shirt off. I felt his claws going up and down my thighs leaving goose bumps behind, I felt one of his claws at the bottom outline of my panty.

"Tell me if you want to stop" he said kissing my neck

"Don't stop" I said


	17. Chapter 17

Our Mai instincts kicked in half way and it was better then anything I have ever felt. My claws marked him on his right shoulder blade and me marked me on the left.

I heard the front door open. "Guys, you home?" Jasmine asked while walking around

We laid in the room hugging.

"You ok? Want something to drink?" he asked

"No am fine. You?" I asked him

"No im fine" he said

"Lets go see what Jasmine wants" I said, I know that Alek was bothered that she came in.

"Hey we are here" I said as I walked out into the living room

"Ok my mom wants us to practice empathy controlling so we have a few people here that are going to help.

Jasmine opened the door and about 7 people came in

"Jasmine I cant get a empathy hit off Mai, you know that" I said

"I know and they are not Mai, they are humans. Friends that help us here and there. Now everyone please sit in different areas of the room and I need you to concentrate on a emotion" she said

Every one sat every where, the living room, the dinning room, even the floor.

In a matter of seconds I was getting hit by everything love, sad, mad, confused, loneliness.

"Oh my god there are so many" I said

"Chloe concentrate on blocking them out" Jasmine said

"Right blocking, ok I can do this" I said

Alek was standing against a wall to my right and Jasmine was sitting on the bar at the end of the room. I walked to the middle of the living room and closed my eyes.

"Make your emotions strong" Jasmine told them.

I felt like I was getting beaten up from the inside. I dropped to the floor and heard Alek move towards me

"Alek, she has to do this on her own" Jasmine told him and he moved back.

I looked up at him, my eyes went from slits to being filled with water and back to slits again.

"Ok Chloe, tune everything out. Be strong" I said to my self, I felt Alek smile but I didn't look at him

Two minutes later I stood up

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked "You ok?"

"Hell yeah I cant feel anything, Nothing." I said and smiled

"Alright you did it" she said.

"Ok everyone great job thanks again" she said, the nodded and started to leave

"Ok, now what are we suppose to do? Your mom expects us to train" I said looking at Jasmine

"My mom said to hit you with emotions until you could control it, did you control it?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"then we are done. Now how about we just relax and watch a movie" she said

"Wait, did you just say relax and watch a movie? Where's you mom?" I asked

"She left to some meeting wont be back till tomorrow night" she said walking into the kitchen

"oh ok then in that case am calling Amy and Paul so they can come over" I said as I walking into my room to get my phone

Alek was sitting on the couch waiting for us to pick the movie.

"Am ordering food, what do you guys want" I said

"Pizza" they said

I ordered and as I was ordering some knocked on my door

"ill get it" Jasmine said

Amy and Paul came in, I waved and they went to the living room.

As I got there my phone rang again

"Chloe come on" Amy said

"Pick the movie, its my mom I have to take it. Play it ill be back" I said and walked to my room

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" she asked

"nothing here with everyone about to watch a movie" I said

" great let me ask you something. When do you have winter break?" she asked

"in about 3 weeks why?" I asked

"well how would you guys like to spend Christmas and New Years in…. New York" she said

"no mom for real?" I was so excited

"yeah Chris's dad owns a hotel there and he said for all of us to go for winter break. What do you think?" she asked

"mom that's great I would love it" I said

"now there is only a few things that bother me but I trust you enough" she said

"what mom?" I asked

"well Christmas Eve they are going to host a party and you need to be there, now every one knows that you and Alek are together so he said to back a few Mai guy's up from trying to hit on you for you and Alek to get engaged" she said

"What! Mom are you serious?" I asked her

"yes Chloe I am, now it would only be while you are here, when you get home you could go back to normal. Now the sleeping arrangements I already talked to Valentina and Chris's dad about. He's giving us 2 suites, one bigger then the other with more rooms. The smallest one has 2 rooms. Valentina and I will be taking that one. The other one has 3 so I guessing its going to be Amy and Paul in one, Jasmine alone in the other, You and Alek in the last. Right?" she asked

"I guess it could go like that, if you want" I said smiling

"Chloe? I just want you guys to be good, no babies" she said

"MOM! No babies promise" I said

"ok kiddo I have to go love you" she said

"implied" I said and walked out of my room

I went and paused the movie I got a _hey_ and a _come on_ from them I turned to look at the movie they got and Amy had rented What's you number. I wanted to see that one

"Guy's listen my mom just told me something and I need to tell you" I said every one looked at me and I sat on Aleks lap.

"How would you feel to go to New York for winter break?" I asked

"Yeah, really?" Amy said

"My mom and Valentina made the arrangements and we are spending the bread over there. The sleeping arrangements have been dealt with already. We get the bigger suite with 3 bedrooms. They are put as followed. Amy and Paul in one, Jasmine you take the other, Alek and me have the last. Now with the exception of NO BABIES, my mom says we can sleep like that. Another thing Chris's dad said that there will be a party Christmas Eve and we all have to go. But there is a issue" I stopped and looked at Alek

"What?" he asked

"He said to keep the Mai guy's that will be there off my case we need to be engaged" I said looking at him

"But they know we are together" he said

"Yeah but he doesn't think that it will be enough for them to back off. So my mom says we can act like we are engaged while we are there and then come home everything is back to normal" I said

I saw a sad look on his face

"only if you want, we can talk about this later. Paul press play please" I said looking at Paul

Something about what I said bothered Alek. Was it the act like we are engage part of the back to normal part? Today im not going to bug him about it, but we will talk tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

We spend the majority of the night watching movies. After about the 4th one we all fell asleep

"Hey Chloe wake up" Amy said

"What?" I asked, I started to move around and noticed that I wasn't in the couch, I was on my bed and with no Alek. Where did he go?

"Chloe come on lets eat" she said pulling the blankets off

"Fine am going. Where's Alek?" I asked

"I don't know when we got up he wasn't here" she said and walked out

He wasn't here? I had to find out where he was. I picked up my phone and called him but all I got was voicemail.

I ran to the bathroom fixed my self up and brushed my teeth before getting ready and calling Jasmine.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey where are you guys?" I asked her

"I came here to get changed. Why?" she asked

"Where's Alek?" I asked

"He's in his room. I woke up and he wasn't there so I came to find him and he was there" she told me

"Ok thanks" I said and hung up.

"Am going to Jasmine's for a minute ill be back" I said over my shoulder as I went to their apartment

I opened the door and found Jasmine coming out of the hall

"Chloe we need to talk" she said

"I need to talk to Alek. Why did he leave?" I said pretty bothered

"Before you go talk to him, we need to talk its about him" she said and walked to the living room

"ok what is it" I said

"well last night when you said that Chris's dad thinks it best for you guys to be engaged when we go to New York for the party and stuff. Well I noticed that Alek's attitude change, something I only see around you. He was happy about the engagement because he has wanted to ask that for a while but never thought you would accept. When you said come back home and it was done, he got sad." She told me

Alek wants to married to me, but am young I don't want… wait do i? I need to think for a minute but talking to Jasmine just might help me figure some things out.

"Jasmine I said what my mom told me, I love Alek. I want to be with him forever. Not just high school not just until I Unite Mai and humans forever. I don't see myself with no else expect for him. I know he's listening but I don't care he needs to know and understand that he is my life, my heart, my everything and I want nothing more then to be his wife, his mate, his lover and his friend" I said, I was about to walk out when I felt strong arms grab me and hug me.

"am sorry, I should have talked to you about it but I was bothered" he said

"Alek, if this relationship is going to work then when something bothers you, you need to tell me so we can talk about it. We need to be a team" I said

"ok, I understand" he said

We walked to my apartment, everything was great until Valentina called us into a "family" meeting. Those were never good and with Valentina less. Amy and Paul left said to call them later to hang out

"Hey Valentina" I said as I walked back into the aparetment

"Please sit down, we need to talk about this trip." She said

She was sitting at the head of the table, Jasmine to her left , Alek and I to her right.

"Now Chloe's mom talked to her yesterday and am sure that Chloe informed you about the up coming events that will be taken place while we are there. Now there are a few rules that I need to lay out before anything goes on. There are also a few orders that I will expect for you guys to follow" she said, we nodded.

"Now the rooms have already been explained to you, but in this case no funny business. I would love to see what the child of the Uniter would look like but this are not times to bring a child. You will be protected in or out of the hotle, all of you. The day of the party, Chloe, you and Alek will be the last to enter because they will be announcing you as a couple. Understood?" she asked

"yes" we said together

"Alright there will be no training while we are there but once we are back you guys will catch up on all the days missed." She said, we nodded again and she left.

"Wow! I want to train for at least one hour a day so that we don't have to hurt our selves when we get back" I said. Jasmine and Alek laughed.

"This isn't funny, tow weeks of no training. That's hell right there" I said

"Ok lets get our things ready because this last 3 weeks are going to pass by fast" jasmine said and got up

"Well I was thinking maybe me and you can go and have lunch together" Alek said looking at me

"Yeah, lets go" I told him

We walked out of the apartment holding hands, we didn't know were we wanted to go eat so we just walked until we found a little hidden place that smelled great.

Alek orders a grilled chicken with rice and steamed veggies. I got pasta with chicken and white sauce.

Everything was great, the food tasted home made. When we finished Alek paid and we left

"So you want to marry me huh?" I asked him smiling

"Don't get a big head, but yes I do" he said

"Great now when you say those last 2 words it might be infront of a big group of people" I said

"Lets hope so, but do you want to marry me?" he asked

"Yes, I do" I said and he smiled, big.

He stopped me in the middle of the side walk, turned me around and kissed me

He didn't care who was looking or walking by all he wanted was a kiss and so did you. I felt people looking but I was with the man I loved and he loved me. He was sweet, thoughtful and kind, he always thought of me first before him self, he protected me, care for me and he was hot. What more can a girl asked for, oh yeah and he wants to marry me. Bonus.

"I love you" he said as he pulled away but put his forehead close to mine

"I love you too" I told me


	19. Chapter 19

The weeks had gone by so fast, it was Wednesday already and we leaving Thursday afternoon to New York. Valentina and my mom told us not to go to school tomorrow because we needed rest. They had left Tuesday and said that some one would be send to pick us up, at the last minute the pride of New York planned some events and they needed to be there to check them out. We had welcome cocktail Thursday night, Friday we get to sight see and Saturday was the big ball or party thing.

"Jasmine I don't have anything nice to wear for those things" I told her

"Ok then after school today we can go shopping to get the dress for the cocktail and then Friday while we are sight seeing we can go shopping again for the other dress" she told me.

We were at lunch, which Alek usually sat with us but I hadn't seen him all day.

"Where's Alek?" I asked

"I haven't seen him" Amy told me

"Yeah when I got up this morning, he wasn't in his room" Jasmine told me, now am getting worried

"Let me call him" Jasmine took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Its ringing" she whispered to me

"Alek? Where are you?" she asked and put him on speaker

"I came to get a head start with my tux for Saturday. Why? Did something happen? Is Chloe ok?" he asked, I could tell he's getting worried. Good for not telling me its time for pay back. I whispered in Jasmine's ear, she giggled softly and nodded

"I don't know I haven't seen her since 1st period, so I figured she left with you" she said

"No, she didn't. I even forgot to text her and tell her I wasn't going to school today. She's going to kill me. Let me call her and see" he said and hung up

"What are you going to do?" Amy said

"Pay back. Am not going to answer. Have him freak out" I told them and then my phone started to ring

"Chloe he's going to get mad" Jasmine told me, while every one else nodded

"I don't care, he has to learn not to do things like that, I was starting to think that the Order took him" I said, my phone rang like 5 times . then it beeped to let me know I had a text message.

"You know what you guys am going home. Get my work from class if we have any and bring it after school when you come" I told Amy and she nodded.

"What to take my car, ill catch a ride with Amy" Jasmine said handing me the keys.

I got to the apartment and went up stairs to shower and finish packing

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

**From: Jasmine**

**Alek called me, he's freaking out. Call him. Don't forget shopping after school**

**To: Jasmine**

**Am going to shower and then call him. Don't worry ill be ready.**

**From: Alek**

**Chloe, where are you? Jasmine is looking for you. Why aren't you in school? Call me**

I feel bad now, I know he's really worried. Let me shower and then ill text him.

ALEK (POV)

When Jasmine told me that she hadn't see Chloe is this morning I got worried. She went to school because Jasmine told me. I called her 5 times and she didn't answer. I called Jasmine back but she had nothing to tell me. So I texted her but she hadn't answered, let me go check her apartment. She shouldn't be there but it was a long shot. I got to Chloe's apartment and saw he bag on the table, Why is she home?

"Chloe?" I called out but I didn't hear anything, as I got close to her room I heard the shower running. Thank Basset she's home. Let me see what she's going to do, I walked out of the apartment shutting the door but standing outside. I heard the water turn off and Chloe go to her room. Then I got a text message.

**From: Chloe**

**Am home**

That's it? That's all she's going to give me. No way after putting me through hell she has to explain.

I knocked on the door and heard Chloe walk and open the door.

"Chloe" I said

"Alek" she said back, I walked in

"Why are you home?" I asked

"I got bored at school and came home. Why? Is there a problem?" she told me, I can tell she was bothered by something.

"Chloe I called you like 5 times and you didn't answer. Jasmine has been looking for you" I told her

"No she hasn't" she said

"Yes she has she even called me, asking me if you were with me" I told her

"I was next to her when she called you" she said

"Then why did she ask if you were with me?" I asked

"To give you a heart attack, Pay back isn't nice is it?" she told me sitting on the couch

Pay back? What was she talking about? Oh my god, she's mad because I didn't tell her where I was.

"Chloe, am sorry I didn't text you to tell you that I wasn't going to be in school. I forgot, but don't ever do that to me again" I told her

"Then learn never to do that again" she said

"Chloe I forgot, am sorry. It will never happen again" I told her, she looked at me and gave me a smile

"Fine are you hungry?" she asked

"Yeah I was going to ask you the same thing, you want to get some food?" I asked her

"Actually I just learned something and I wanted to try it out" she said walking to the kitchen

"Whats it called?" I asked her following her

"potato and bacon soup" she said

"What? Where did you get that?" I asked her, never have I heard that

"Foodnet work" she said blushing

"Really?" I asked

"yeah so just relax and let me do this" she said pushing me out of the kitchen. She was cute when she tried to be stronger then me.

"OK, Ok am out" I said turning and giving her a kiss before walking to the living room to watch a game.

CHLOE (POV)

I needed to do something, I saw am Foodnet work that soup and I looked amazing so I went online and printed out the page with the directions and everything. Everyone would be here in about 2 hours and a half so I only had a little alone time with Alek.

After I was done, Alek helped me set the table and we sat down to eat.

"Wow, this taste good" he said

"Thank you, first time I make it" I said

"Well its amazing, Thank you for lunch" he said

We went to sit on the couch and watch the rest of the game while we waited for every one get home.

"Did you finish packing?" he asked me

"Yeah I did, this morning and I added a few things when I got home earlier" I told him.

"Good, so tomorrow we can go out for a early lunch before heading to the airport" he said

"Sounds good to me" I said giving him a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy, Paul, and Jasmine got to the house. We had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Wake up sleeping beauty and beast" Amy said smiling

"Hey when did you guys get here? What time is it?" I asked while getting up

"Its 4 pm, I asked Sam to come check on you. When he said you were asleep we went out for coffee to give two some more time for your nap. Now its shopping time" Jasmine said pulling me up

"Jasmine, why do you always have to ruin the moment" Alek said while getting

"Sorry cousin but we got things to buy, you did your shopping earlier now its our turn, We'll be back soon don't worry" she said

I loved Jasmine to death but I really wanted time with Alek, thank Basset that he was on Uniter duty tonight. Amy and Paul were going to sleep in the guest bedroom and Alek was going to sleep in my room.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner ok" I said giving him a kiss and walking out with Jasmine and Amy

"Where are we going?" I asked them as we started walking down the street

"Well Amy and I found this cute little store on our way here so we thought we would start there" Jasmine said.

"Yeah it has these prom looking dresses, the short ones and for cocktails people usually wear black short dress for those things right?" Amy asked looking at Jasmine

"Yeah" she said and stepped into the store

We looked for about 45 minutes Jasmine found a pretty burgundy dress that ties behind her neck and popped open from her waist.

Amy found a like pink strapless dress that also pops out but it was a little longer then Jasmine. I still haven't been able to find anything until I looked at a rack that was next to the door.

"Guys look at what I found" I said showing the dress

"Chloe! That's beautiful" Jasmine said.

The dress was a v neck elastic satin dress, light cream, in the middle it had a few black flowers with different designs on them made by beads, also the same color as the dress, then from the waist down they were different size ruffles or folds. It was super nice I loved it, we bought our dresses and then walked into another store to get shoes. We all got the same shoes, black pumps and our accessories. Jasmine for a black bracelet, some ear rings that just hung down, like a straight line. Amy got a semi cocker black and pink, such a lucky girl she always find thing to match perfectly. I got some black ear rings they come down with a bunch of string and at the end is a black ball filled with silver diamonds, I also got a bracelet that matched .

"Ok so now we are done lets head home" Amy said

"Yeah Alek must be at the border of killing Paul" I said

We walked in to the house and saw Alek watching TV and Paul reading a comic book.

"Wow you guys didn't burn the house down or kill each other" I said was we walked in

"I thought you guys got lost you've been gone for 3 hours" Alek said

"Well am hungry lets order food and start getting ready for bed tomorrow we need rest and lots of it" I said as I went to get the phone.

"don't worry I order Chinese about 15 minutes ago" Alek said

"Yeah he did and a lot of food" Paul said still not looking up from his comic book

"Oh Ok, then am going to shower and out my pajamas on, Amy you can use my mom's bathroom" I told her

"Am going to my house to get changed and bring my things over so that we are all here together and not running back and forth between apartments" Jasmine said and walked out

"Am going to get my things also" Alek said walking behind her

We all changed and got ready, Amy put a movie on while we waited for the food to get here. While Alek was changing and getting his things I packed the dress and other things before he saw it, I wanted it to be a surprise. Jasmine said she would make sure that he would wear something that would match.

"Chloe, food's here" Amy yelled

"Am coming" I yelled and walked out to the dinning room

"Damn you guys were hungry" I said as I saw every one sitting eat, no one said a word.

We all laughed and kept eating.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning we all got up, had something to eat and then double checked out bags to make sure that no one was leaving anything important.

"Every one good?" I asked before heading out the door to the airport

"Yeah, everything good" Amy said and every one else just nodded with a few Yeah's

"Then lets head out" I said, there was a car waiting for us to drop us off at the airport

"Mai always go in style" Paul said, we put our bags in the trunk and settled into the front.

Once we got there we were lead to different entrance.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at Alek and Jasmine

"My mom has a privet jet so we are using that" she told me

"Damn!" me and Amy said together

The trip didn't take as long as I thought but we did have fun the whole way there with laughing and telling jokes, so the time went by pretty fast.

"Look there's the car" Jasmine said walking ahead

"What car? I don't see a car, just a limo" Paul said as Jasmine let the guy put her bags in the trunk. When we got to the hotel it was nice, really nice.

"Good evening, King party?" a lady said

"Yes" we all said together

"Good Mr. Daves is waiting for you" she said pointing down the hall

"Thank you" I said and started walking. We came to a door and knocked

"Come in" said a man

"Ahh Mrs. King how are you? I hope your trip was well?" the man said

"Yes it was thank you" I said while shaking his hand

"Mr. Alek, Mis. Jasmine so nice to see you again" he said

"You to Mr. Daves" Jasmine said

"Please let me show you your rooms so you can settle in before the cocktail" he said

We went up to the 9th floor and then all the way to the end of the hall.

"This is your room" he said

"Where are mothers" Jasmine asked

"Mrs. King is with Mr. Ramirez working on a project but they will be at the cocktail party and Mrs. Valentina is with Mr. Smith finishing the details for tonight's event" he told us giving Alek the key's

"Thank you" Alek said and closed the door

"How long do we have to get ready?" Amy asked

"Umm about 2 hours let get started" Jasmine said.

We all ran to our rooms to unpack and pull everything we needed out. Amy got the make up, Jasmine got the hair products and I got the dresses.

"Chloe go shower fast so I can start on your hair first since its longer" Jasmine said

Alek and Paul just sat in a couch and watched up. Jasmine was in my room and Amy went to shower in hers.

About one hour later I was done with my hair and getting my make up on, Jasmine was showering and Amy had her make up done.

"OK am almost ready, just let me finish this and your done to put the dress on" Amy said, Jasmine came out and was doing her hair already. She had straighten it and puffed up the crown and pinned a few hairs back and to one said had a flower matching her dress.

"Wow Jasmine you look nice" I said while standing up

_Knock, Knock_

"What!" Amy yelled

"Come one we are going to be late" Paul said

"Are you dressed?" she asked him

"Yes me and Alek have been dressed for the past 45 minutes" he told her

"Ok we are going out now" she said

Amy had her hair straight also but one side was pinned back with a silver flower. My hair was all curly but pinned back into a bun with also a black flower. Jasmine opened the door and stepped out, then Amy and I was last.

"Wow Amy you look beautiful" Paul told her giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Jasmine you look so nice" Paul said

When I stepped out I was Alek standing but the window and then he turned to face me, his mouth dropped. He was wearing black dress pants with a light cream color shirt like my dress, a jacket and a black tie. He looked hot.

"Wait guys before we go I want to do something here just with us" he said as he walked towards me

"Tonight am going to have problems keeping guys away from you but am hoping this will help" he said talking out a little box and opening it. It was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Chloe King, will you marry me?" he asked down on one knee

"Yes!" I yelled, he got up and hugged me. He put the ring on my figure and kissed me

"This is going to be one crazy night" Amy said

"lets go before they kill us. Remember not to go in until the announce you" Jasmine said

We walked down stairs, Valentina told us to wait in the lobby for a moment while they got every one settled for the introduction.

"Alek why did you do this now?" I asked him looking at the ring

"Chloe, I could have done it last week. But I thought tonight was better because we wont have to pretend to be engage, we are engaged. What better moment then every one dressed up and it being just friends" he said, he was right it was the right moment.

"Thank you, I love you" I said

"I love you to" he told me

"Now lady's and gentlemen please give a warm welcoming to the future Mr. and Mrs. Alek Petrov" the guy said and we stepped in seeing everyone clapping.

I was greeted by a few older people and some very important people, I cant remember any of their names, Alek was called to greet some other people so he had to leave. Since his parents were pride leaders and he was next for the London pride he was important to. Ever so often I would look and him and he would wink. As I stood next to a table a few younger guys walked over to me and asked me to dance but I politely said no and showed them my ring.

"May I have this dance?" one guy asked

"Am sorry no thank" I said not looking at him

"Mrs. King, please" he said again

"Am sorry but my fiancé would not approve" I said looking at him, he was cute but still no, a little to young.

"My name is Nick, my father is the pride leader in Texas" he told me

"That's nice, but I like San Francisco" I said

"its not a invitation my father is going to tell Valentina about you going home with us tomorrow" he told me. WHAT!. This kid has lost it, Valentian would not let that happen, I walked over to her and heard her talking to some guy about me

"Am sorry Dan but she stays with us" she said, you tell him

"Valentina, the council has already decided that she is better with us, tomorrow we leave and she's going weather you like it or not" he said

"How about me? Does my opinion not matter?" I said standing next to Valentina

"Yes Uniter it does, but you have lost so many lives in San Francisco as it is, we cant afford any more" he told me

"Are the majority of the council here?" I asked

"Yes, we are all here. Why?" he asked looking at me like I was E.T

"Tomorrow morning at 10, council meeting here. I decided where am staying at not any one else" I said

"But Uniter.." he said before I cut him off

"Exactly, I am the Uniter and because of that I DECIDED where I go and what pride am with. My mind is made up. Meeting tomorrow" I said, I didn't know if what I did was right but I felt it was.


	22. Chapter 22

I walked away from them, Valentina right behind me.

"Valentina, please I want to be alone" I told her

"Chloe I just want to make sure that you know what your doing" she said

"Yes, I do. I know where I belong and who I belong with no one is changing that" I told her and walked away

" Where are you going?" she asked me

"To my room" I told her

ALEK(POV)

I was tied up with a few people from the London pride when Jasmine came as for me to excuse my self.

"What happened?" I asked her

"Chloe, have you seen her?" she asked me

"She was with your mom" I said

As I looked around I found Valentina walking back into the room. Jasmine and I walked to her and asked where Chloe was

"She went to her room" she told us, we left and went to find her

"Chloe?" I asked as I opened the door, she saw sitting outside in the balcony

"Yea" she said

"Chloe is everything ok?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah perfect, I have a meeting tomorrow with the council" she told us

"WHAT!" we said together

"Yeah, Nick? I think that's his name came and told me that his dad was taking me tomorrow to taxes to apart of their pride because in San Francisco I lost to many lives. I went to talk to Valentina and heard his dad tell her that the council has already decided on it and I got mad. So I told them I wanted a meeting with them, that I was going to decided where I was going to be" she told us

"Do you want us there?" I asked

"Yes please I need everyone there my mom, Amy and Paul" she said, she turned around and walked inside

"I'm going to shower" she said, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

"Can they do that?" I asked Jasmine

"I don't know, but we need to talk to my mom" she said started to walk out

"I cant leave Chloe alone, not now. Talk to her and let me know what she says or bring her here" I told her, she nodded and left. Chloe came out after a while changed into pajamas.

"How you feeling?" I asked her

"There just want to get tomorrow over with" she said

"I cant believe that you called a council meeting, your amazing" I told her, she looked at me and smiled

"Yeah well no one tells me where to go with even asking me first" she said and laid down next to me

"Lets get some rest. Valentina will be here early tomorrow to explain how things are going" I told her

I went to get changed, as I got back Chloe had already fallen asleep. The next morning Valentina and Jasmine knocked on the door, Chloe was up in the bathroom so I answered the door already dressed.

"Good you guys are up" Valentina said

"Now, this is going to be a battle to see who can get the Uniter. After her meeting call everyone last night was talking about what they can do to change her mind and go with their pride" she said, Chloe came out

"I don't care what they say, do, or give me my mind is made up. Lets go before we get there late" she said grabbing her bag and walking out. We got the meeting room, there was a table and all the council members were sitting down already. Chloe's mom, Amy and Paul were standing to the side. Jasmine and I joined them as Chloe sat at the head with Valentina next to her.

"You all know why this meeting was called" Chloe started

"Uniter, you need to be some where safe, that is not San Francisco. The pride there…." The pride leader of Paris said

"The pride in SF has done nothing but protect me, each one giving up their safety to ensure my own. I am not here to debate or ask you where you think I should be. I'm here to tell you that I am not leaving SF" she said, they started to whisper.

"Quite!" she yelled

"I am the Uniter but do any of you know my name?" she asked looking around

"Do you know who those people are and what they mean to me?" she asked point our way

"No, you don't. My title is Uniter but I am Mai. My home is SF, my pride leader is Valentina and my protectors are Alek and Jasmine. It WILL remain that way until I SAY other wise" she said. I have never seen her like that, such power and authority.

CHLOE (POV)

I needed to make sure that they understood what I was telling them, some looked confused.

"Uniter, we are only looking out for you" some guy to my right said

"I understand, you don't know my story. I never lost my life because I wasn't protect right, I lost my life but a foolish act. My life was taken by a man that pushed off the top of a tower, that's when we found out that I was the Uniter. It was never because of Valentina's lack of protection" I said they all started to whisper again.

"Pleas listen. I wont say this again. I stay in SF, end of discussion, any one has a problem with it they can come and see me. Do not bother Valentina or any one else, its my decision and mines alone" I told them.

I got up and started to walk away.

"What if we take up anyways" Nick's dad said getting up

"The least thing I want is blood spilled by our own people, but if you cant not respect my choice then there will be a fight, we need to work together not against each other. You want to help protect me? Send your people to the SF pride and add to their protecting and their hunters. I have my own and am fine with them. No one will replace them, nor my pride leader. UNDERSTOOD!" I said getting mad, people nodded and didn't say anything, I walked out with every one behind me.

"Wow, Chloe that was amazing" Amy said

"So cool" Paul told me. I turn to look at them and just focused at Valentina

"I'm proud of you. You're Uniter we have been waiting for. You did good" she said

"Chloe, I have never seen any one tell the pride leader of Taxes off like that" Jasmine said

"You did great, love" Alek told me.

Thank Basset they were there because I would have not had to strength to do that.


	23. Chapter 23

We had the rest of the day to do what we wanted. The guys had to get a few thing for the big party Saturday night, so sightseeing first to hang out all together and then we were going to do shopping.

We saw the Empire state building, walked through Central Park. It was so beautiful the bridge it had and it was huge, there were these trees with purple flowers it was like walking in a dream. We saw Belvedere Castle, it was amazing so big. The stones were breath taking. Jasmine wanted to see Shakespeare Garden, it was pretty. There were different color flowers and benches made old style in wood. We left the Statue of Liberty for last so we can head off shopping after.

"Are you having fun?" Alek asked me

"Yeah I am, I needed this. Just get away from everything Mai and be us" I told him giving him a huge while going up the elevator to over look the city.

"We needed this big time" Jasmine said looking out the windows

"So you girls are going shopping. Where?" Alek asked, I have never been in New York before so I looked at Jasmine.

"We might go to Union Square, Time Square, Fifth Avenue & 54th St, and Madison Avenue" she said

"That's a lot of places" I said

"Well we have to get something that will leave this boys with there mouth open" Amy said

"Chloe can wear a paper bag, she always looks beautiful" Alek said, I smiled and blush a little

"Yes my sweet boy but its not about looking beautiful, its about looking Hot, Stunning" I said

The Statue was amazing and the view, no words can describe what we saw, the ocean was wide and beautiful. We were there for about 45 minutes and then made our way down.

"Ok boys this is were we leave you" Amy said

"We'll see you for dinner" Jasmine said

"Don't take long, find your dress and come back. I love you" Alek said walking me to the car that was waiting for us

"I love you, text me if you get bored" I told him and gave him a kiss.

We went and looked for our dresses first, Jasmine found black one that is die for** (link to dress on profile). **Amy found one about half an hour looking, kind of like a orange fuchsia color **(link to dress on profile)**. About 2 hours looking and I still couldn't find a dress.

"Chloe what about this one?" Amy asked showing me this metallic purple dress.

"Amy that's beautiful" I asked getting the dress **(link to dress on profile)**.

We walked out the store happy with our choice. The car then dropped us off at Time Square for the accessories. We didn't long there, by the time e walked out it was 6:52 and we had to meet the boys for dinner at 8. We had enough time to get to the hotel and get ready.

"Where are we eating?" I asked Jasmine

"At the restaurant that's in the hotel" she told me

"Not fancy?" I asked

"Semi fancy, just wear a cute dress" she told us. Cute dress hope Amy has one for me because I cant put on what I wear at the cocktail.

"Amy do you have one for me?" I asked her as we entered our rooms

"yeah let me look" she said.

I took a shower waiting for Amy to come with a dress. When I got out I didn't my make up and left my curls so that I can just pin them up in a lose bun.

"Here is the dress" Amy said walking already dressed from head to toe. She had a strapless dress that was black at the top and while at the bottom with black glitter and a pink ribbon in the middle like a belt and a bow in the front. She left her hair down and had on light make up

"Nice" I said looking at her

"Thank you now get dress, everyone is waiting down stairs for us" she told while handing me a beautiful dress. It was purple with one sleeve, silk and it was tight to the body hugging all the right places. We both had on silver heels. Amy had a cute heat shaped necklace with a matching bracelet and I had a silver bracelet and my engagement ring.

"I see you don't take that off" Amy said pointing at the ring

"No, I love it and how he asked was really nice" I told her looking at it

"Yeah but some romance would have been nice" she said as we walked out

"No, it was perfect" I said We went down to the restaurant and saw everyone sitting down

"Amy, you look nice" Paul said as he helped her sit

"Thank you Paul" she said

"Oh Chloe, you look stunning" my mom said as she hugged me

"I am so proud of you and how you handled your self in that meeting" she said

"Thanks mom" I told her

"Chloe, you look beautiful" Alek said pulling out my chair

"Thanks you don't look so bad your self" I said smiling

"I never look bad" he said with his smirk

"Already regretting the complement" I said laughing

He just looked at me, we spend the rest of dinner talking and laughing. My mom always has some story of me when I was little that made me blush so hard. Alek just kept whispering cute in my ear and I would smile at him.

As we all walked down the hall together we said good night to the parents and went into our rooms.

"You mom is so cool" Jasmine said

"Yeah she's pretty cool, but don't tell her that" I said laughing

"Ok am off to bed. Good night" Jasmine said and entered her room

"Night" Amy and Paul said also going in to their room

"I guess its just us" Alek said

"Yeah, lets go to bed to" I told him

"Come on, bed? Really?" he said sounding like such a kid

"Yes really? Ma and you have early date" I told him

"Where are we going?" he asked getting close to me

"You'll see" I told him. He kissed me so deep and passionate that my knees got weak, if it wasn't for him holding me close to him I would have falled.

"I see you like your ring" he said

"No, I love it. Thank you" I said giving him another kiss

"I love you, Chloe. Lets get to bed" he said while walking to the bathroom to change.


	24. Chapter 24

We really didn't have time to do much since the party was today and all the girls had to get ready. This time there was 5 girls so it took some time, we went to eat together and then the guys left to relax and all the girls went to start getting ready.

"Jazz! What time is it?" I asked coming out of the bathroom

"It 5 we have to hurry" she said

"Well the bathroom is open for who ever else needs to go" I said

"Nope we all good. Jasmine showered in her' as did I and the mom's are in their room almost done" Amy said

"Ok, makeup time" I said, Amy came running over to start while Jasmine did my hair. After about 20 minutes Vanlentina and my mom walked in all dressed. As always Valentina had a long black dress and her hair was completely up, my mom had a blue dress that was strapless and bundled on the side with a silver pin in the shape of a flower holding it, she left her hair down.

"Ok you guys done?" my mom asked

"Almost Chloe has to put her dress on" Amy said while finishing my makeup. I turned to walk to my room and put on my dress, when I walked out I saw my mom about to cry

"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked walking over to her

"Chloe you look beautiful" she said

"Thank you" I told her

"Now lets go before they think that some kidnapped Chloe" Jasmine said, all the girls walked out and got into the elevator. We walked out and into a limo that was waiting for us

"Where's the guys?" I asked noticing that they weren't with us

"They went ahead" Valentina said, I just nodded. There was going to be a lot of important pride leaders and Mai people and I wasn't very good with small talk. We got to this banquet hall and walked in.

Valentina went introducing me to some people that I hadn't seen before and I was able to greet some of the people from the council. _Its nice to meet you_ or _hi I'm Chloe_ was all I said in an hour and a half, I was looking for Alek since I got there but there was so many people it was hard. Where was he?

ALEK (POV)

Paul and I went to the party first the girls were taking long. When we got there Paul went and sat down at a table and I walked over and talked to some people that I knew. I had to greet the pride leader of London and a few others. After about 2 hours of me being there I still hadn't seen Chloe or any of the girls, I looked at the table where Paul was and saw Amy and Mrs. King sitting there which means Chloe must be here, after looking I found Jasmine talking to some girls.

"Hey Jazz" I said walking to her, the girls looked at me and smiled

"Hi Alek" one girl said

"Do you know where Chloe is?" I asked not even paying attention to the girl

"She's with my mom greeting some people" Jasmine told me

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"About an hour and a half maybe a bit more" she told, I had to find Chloe now before guys started to hit on her. I looked around and then back to where Paul and Amy where, Chloe was sitting with them. I walked over fast. I looked at her from far away and she looked beautiful, the smile she had on face when she was around her friends and family made me smile. She had this innocence to her that I just loved and needed around me. He laugh made every one laugh and when she smiled the room looked brighter.


	25. Chapter 25

CHLOE (POV)

I was able to get away from Valentina and the 'important' Mai people, I wasn't able to find Alek so isat down with Amy and Paul while my mom went to get something to drink

"Have you seen Alek?" Amy asked

"No, I have been looking for him but nothing" I said

"He had to go say hi to some people in the London pride" Paul told us

"Hi" a guy said from behind me, but that accent was unmistakable, I turned to see Alek standing behind me looking very hot in his tux

"Hi" I said back with a smile

"You look beautiful Chloe" he told me

"Thank you, you don't look so bad your self" I told him

"I never do" he said with a smirk

"Would you like to dance?" now that was not Alek, we turned around to see a guy standing behind him. About his same height but with green eyes and black spiky hair

"No thank you" I said getting next to Alek

"I'm sorry?" he asked surprised

"No thank you, my fiancé wouldn't like it" I said, the guy looked at my hand and walked away

"Alek relax" I said, I could feel him getting mad

"I don't want guys asking you to dace" he said turning to look at me

"I know but just like I told him I will tell any other guy that asks me" I told him, he started to relax.

The party went by pretty fast we didn't have any other guy come up to me, the word spread pretty fast about me and Alek so they all backed off. At the end of the party we said good bye to everyone and then left to our hotel

"Did everyone enjoy them selves?" my mom asked when we got in the limo

"Yeah it was fun" Amy said the rest of us just nodded or said yeah

"Good now in just a 3 days its Christmas Eve but don't worry the party for that has been canceled the majority of the people already met you" she told me

"Really so what are we going to do?" I asked her

"Spend it like we usually do" she told me, I smiled I know that no one knew what she was talking about but I did and I loved the way my mom and I spend Christmas Eve.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked

"Well with Valentina's permission we have rented a little house just for the rest of winter vacation. Valentina and I will be sharing a room because the house is a little smaller then the hotel and there is only 3 rooms. Jasmine, Paul and Amy have another, Chloe and Alek have the last. The reason that we are allowing you to still sleep like that is because we trust you" my mom was telling us

"But that doesn't explain what's going on" Amy said

"Let her get to it" I said

"Chloe and I spend the day before Christmas Eve decorating the house and then Christmas Eve we spend the whole day watching different Christmas movies old, new, cartoons, any. Its not something big but we get to spend it with loved ones" she said

"When do we leave?" I asked her

"We check out tomorrow morning and will be at the house already" Valentina said

"Will we have time to go Christmas shopping?" Amy asked

"I went Christmas shopping before. Mom did you bring the gifts?" I asked her

"Yes I did. Valentina and I went Christmas shopping to" she said

"So the rest of you have all day tomorrow to do what you got to do because the next day we are decorating" I told them and smiled at my mom

"We cant go together" Amy said

"You don't have to. Once we settle in you guys can go alone but not far from the house" my mom told them, they nodded

We were already getting off the limo when the conversation ended, everyone went to their rooms and packed their things.

The next morning we left to the house, it was small but cute, it had two floors and a fire place. The kitchen to the right and it had a big open counter. The living room to the left with a half bathroom just down the hall. The rooms up stairs were pretty normal to the right you had one room with 2 twin beds which was my mom and Valentinas room, right in front of the stairs you had another it had a big bed and a twin bed. That was for Jasmine, Amy and Paul my mom told them that Paul had to sleep in the twin bed. Then to the left was another room with one big bed that was for me and Alek.

After we unpacked Amy and Paul went out shopping first. Jasmine left to so Alek stayed with me I was waiting for them t o deliver the boxes with the decorations

"Why did you go?" I asked him

"No I can go later" he said turning on the TV

"Chloe!" my mom yelled from up stairs

"Yeah!" I yelled back

"Order food!" she yelled

"Ok!" I said Alek was laughing at me

"What?" I asked look at some menus

"Nothing you guys are just so funny" he said

"Thanks" I told him with a smile

I order food and then everyone got home, Alek ate then gave me a kiss and walked out to do his shopping

"Don't come late" I told him, he smiled and walked out

Everyone brought their gifts wrapped, about an hour and a half later Alek got home and his were wrapped as well.

"Ok so lets get to bed its late and we have a lot to do" my mom said

We all walked up to our rooms and said good night before closing the doors

"Do you guys really spend the whole day decorating?" Alek asked while getting into bed

"Yeah while singing Christmas songs. Why?" I asked him

"No we don't celebrate Christmas, we never decorated. I mean we buy each other gifts but that's it" he told me, I felt bad

"Well ever since my dad left we started to do that and we have done it ever since" I told him

"You'll enjoy it trust me. We drink hot coco and talk about things that we are thankful for and special memories. Its nice" I said

"Thankful for? Isn't that for thanksgiving?" he asked

"Yes it is but we still do it anyways" I told him then I gave him a kiss and went to sleep, his arms came around my waist and then he fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

The next morning I woke up smelling pancakes and bacon. I could also hear people talking, I looked next to me and there was no Alek. I hated when he did that, I walked down stairs to find everyone there. Valentina was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, Jasmine was in the living room reading a book, Amy and Paul were sitting in front of the counter, while Alek and my mom were cooking.

"Morning!" I yelled coming down

"Morning" they said

I sat with Jasmine in the living room.

"What are you reading?" I asked, the book was huge

"Just a book that I bought yesterday" she said

"yesterday? Jasmine your like half way done" I said

"Yeah its really good" she told me

"Ok kids, lets set the table to eat" my mom said, we all go up and helped set the table, Paul went outside to get chairs because we didn't have enough

"ok Chloe you want to go first?" my mom asked when every one sat down

"Wait! What are we doing?" Amy asked

"We are going to tell one bad memory and one good one" my mom told her

"Yeah mom I'll start" I said, every one served them selves and waited for me.

"Bad memory, will have to be the day I died" I said, I saw everyones face Alek looked down, Valentina was serious, Jasmine was sad, Amy and Paul couldn't believe I said it.

"A good memory was the day I found out I am Mai" I said smiling

"Amy, your turn" I said. Each one of us called out for someone to tell his or her memories I called Amy, Amy called Paul, Paul called my mom, my mom called Vaentina, Valentina called Jasmine, and Jasmine called Alek. But I loved what Jasmine and Alek said.

"bad memory has to be taking a knife in the back" Jasmine said smiling at me

"Not fair" I said to her, she laughed

"a good memory was when we went to the Carnavel" she told us.

"Alek your last" she told him

"a bad memory was getting kicked out of my home in London" he said, we all looked at each other and really didn't know what to say

"a good one was the day Valentina found me " he said I had water in my eyes so did my mom and Amy. I gave him a kiss.

"Lets eat" Paul said and all laughed

"Ok dishes Amy, Paul that's on you. Chloe, you and Jasmine can get the boxes ready and Alek can you bring the tree from out side" my mom said after we were done. Every one got up to do what they were told, while waiting for Alek we all went up and changed.

"Mom! The tree is here!" I yelled up so she could come down. My mom and Valentina came down

"Alright lets get started" my mom said

Alek set up the tree, Amy and Paul were putting the decorations on the stairs, Jasmine was putting up mistletoe, Valentina was making the hot coco and I was getting the lights out for the tree.

"Mom shouldn't we do outside first" I told her

"No Chloe, outside we aren't going to do anything its not our house" she said while walking to the radio and putting on a CD, she pressed play and Christmas songs filled the whole house

Amy started singing and then my mom and Paul joined in. I looked at Jasmine and Alek they were smiling, I started to sing with them to.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

Alek looked at me and smiled, we started putting up the lights. Between singing and laughing the time went by so fast, the tree was done.

"I made this for you guys" my mom said pulling out some stocking from a box

"Here" she said giving everyone a stocking with their name on it

"Thank you" Jasmine and Alek said

"I love it" I told her, hugging her

"Ahh its pretty" Amy told her

"Super stocking" Paul said, my mom put a superman symbol on his.

We all walked to the fire place and hanged them

"ok now bring down your presents and put them under the tree" Valentina told us

"Mom, wheres mine?" I asked

"In the hall closet under the stairs" she told me. Everyone left and got their bags, there was so many of us that they tree looked little next to all the presents.

"Now each of you pick a movie for tomorrow and remember tomorrow we say what we are thankful for" she told us

I picked _how the Grinch stole Christmas_, Amy got _Christmas cupid_, Jasmine picked _An all dog Christmas carol_, Paul got _Christmas Vacation _ and Alek picked _Bad Santa_.

"Ok, now who's cooking tomorrow" my mom asked

"I can cook tomorrow" Alek said

"You cooked this morning" I told him

"Yeah I don't have a problem, I'll do it" he said

"Ok so Jasmine and Chloe dishes tomorrow. Amy Paul set up table" my mom told us.

Thank god it was only for breakfast because for dinner my mom and Valentina were going to go out and buy food made already before the stores close

"Mom for Christmas day. What are we eating?" I asked her

"Valentina already order food for that day" she told me and I nodded

"I'm off to bed so good night every one" my mom said and left, Valentina went to bed to

"Well I guess we should go to" Amy said

"What time is it?" Paul asked

"2:54am" Jasmine said

"DAMN! Time went by fast" he said

"Yeah we were so entertained with having fun we didn't notice" I said, we all exchanged good nights and went to sleep.

"Did you enjoy today?" I asked Alek when he came out of the bathroom

"Yeah it was nice, I never did that before" he said getting into bed

"I know, I saw you and Jasmine smiling" I told him

"Me, Jasmine and Valentina are a family but we never really did the whole family thing together like you guys. Amy has her dad's, Paul has his family and you have your mom" he said

"Well now you have me and my mom and Amy and Paul. So your going to do the whole family thing" I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek

"With and for you I will do anything" he said giving me a kiss on the lips and laying down.


	27. Chapter 27

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

While we were sitting down eating my mom started our 'being thankful' conversation.

"I'm thankful for my daughter" she said, I got up and hugged her

"Valentina" she said

"I'm thankful for finding the Unier and for my family" she said, Jasmine smiled at her

"Chloe" Valentina said

"I have a lot to be thankful for. So I'm going to tell each one" I said, I turned to my mom first

"Mom, I'm thankful for everything that you have given me and for being blessed to have you as mother. I hope that one day when I have kids I can half as great a mother that you have been" I told her, she blow me a kiss and I saw tears coming down.

"Amy, you're my best friend and I love you. You have been there for me and you never judged me" I said

"Paul, my side kick. With out you I would have never known so much about Mai" I said laughing

"Valentina, thank you for everything that you have done for me. Your support and protection" I said, she nodded at me

"Jasmine, I know that one day you will be a great pride leader and you will always be one of my best friends. Thanks for always being there and fighting at my side" I said. She smiled and I saw her eyes get watery.

"Alek, you have been my biggest crush, my biggest pain, and my biggest dream. Thank you for showing me that no matter where life takes you, love will always being you back" I told him, he kissed me.

"Amy" I said

"I'm thankful for my dad's and my new found friends" she said smiling

"Paul" she poked him

"I'm thankful I have a friends that's a superhero" he said, we all laughed

"Alek" he said

"I'm thankful for Jasmine and Valentina, thank you for showing I'm not alone. For Amy and Paul, thanks for being suck good friends. For Chloe's mom, thanks for showing me what a real mom is. And Chloe, thank you for loving me apart from everything and above all these years" he said, I smiled and kissed him

"Jasmine" he pointed at her "you last"

"I am thankful for my mom, for my cousin, and for you guys" she said. We all clapped after and started to clean up the kitchen so we can sit and watch movies.

Alek and Paul brought down a mattress from up stairs and put it in the middle of the living room. My mom had moved the table that was there, we didn't have enough chairs.

After everything was clean we started watching An all dog Christmas carol, it was cute. Than Amy put Christmas Cupid. Paul and Alek complained since it was a chick movie.

My mom and Valentina left after the second movie to get the food before it was late, I looked at the clock and it was already 3 in the afternoon. We wanted to wait for them before watching the other movie s owe just sat there and talked. Alek said some jokes and we laughed.

"Chloe you think maybe we can open some gifts tonight?" Paul asked

"Nope, you touch one and my mom will hang you" I told him laughing. Around 5 my mom and Valentina arrived.

"Mom, why did you guys take so long?" I asked

"The lines were long and then we had to wait for them to bring more food out because they ran out" she told us

"What did you get?" Amy asked

"Rice, beans, grilled and fried chicken, salad, plantains, pork bits in a sauce, yellow rice, soup.." my mom was going to continue but I cut her off

"Mom, did you leave anything for everyone else? That's a lot" I said

"Well I know but Valentina said that with Alek here it will get eaten. Please every other place was closed so Cuban food is what you get" she said, when she made the comment about Alek we all busted out laughing, it was true.

We sat down the start watching how the Grinch stole Christmas, it was my favorite movie. We were laughing so hard every one had tears coming down their face. I looked at Valentina for a moment and saw that even she was smiling

Alek wanted to watch his movie after mines, so while he put it in people got up to use the bathroom and get something to drink. Alek's movie was interesting and funny. We left Paul's movie for last because we knew that we were going to probably fall asleep to it.

I knew I was the first one to fall asleep, when I woke up the light was just beginning to show but it was still a little dark. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 in the morning, since every one was still sleeping I got up and went to shower and change. I walked down stairs and started making cookies to eat while we opened the gifts.

"Morning" I hear some one say I looked to left and saw Valentina sitting at the table

"Morning Valentina" I said

"Did you sleep good?" she asked

"Yes I did, but how did I get up stairs?" I asked

"Alek carried you, he waited until every one fell asleep and took you up. When I came down every one was sleeping so I woke them up and told them to go to bed" she said

"Oh ok, is there anything you need?" I asked

"No I'm fine. Thank you. Are you going to make something?" she asked

"Yeah cookies so we can eat them while opening gifts. I'm not good at cooking and these are just put on try, put timer, and pull out. Very easy" I said smiling, Valentina smiled back

"Chloe I want to say thank you" she told me

"For what?" I asked, I didn't do anything

"For giving Jasmine and Alek a nice winter vacation. I know that I have been always putting my job first and pushing my daughter hard but I only do that so she can strong" she said, I sat down across from her

"Valentina, Jasmine is strong and smart and fast. I'm happy to give them good memories" I said

"Its not just memories Chloe. We have never celebrated Christmas or done anything like that" she said

"I know, Alek told me" I said

"I see, we get gifts but nothing more" she told me

"I hope that now we can do something for every holiday together" I said and smiled, she smiled back and turned to finish reading her newspaper.


	28. Chapter 28

My mom came down after about 30 minutes, the cookies were done and the smell was every where in the house.

"Chloe how long have you been awake?" she asked

"Not that long, I just made 3 trays of cookies" I said smiling, she came and hugged me.

"Go wake everyone else up so we can get the gifts going" she said, as I turned Amy and Paul were coming down the stairs.

"No need we are up and Jasmine is showing" Amy said

"Then let me go wake up Alek" I said running up stairs

"Alek wake up, time to open presents" I said, he moved around and then opened his eyes

"Morning" he said

"Morning, come on everyone is down stairs" I told him

"Ok, let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right down" he said and got up. I walked down to find Jasmine already there

"He's in the bathroom" I said and took a seat next to Jasmine in the big couch, a few seconds later Alek was down stairs and sitting next to me.

"Ok mom are you going to give them out or should i?" I asked

"No me" she said coming into the living room

"Ok from Chloe to Jasmine" she said giving Jasmine a box, she looked at me and opened it

"Chloe! I love it" she said I was able to get her this really nice shirt that I saw she liked at my story

"Welcome" I said hugging her

"Please don't tell me that all your gifts are from your story" Amy said

"Well if you don't want your gift I'll just take it back" I said

"NO!" she said and we all laughed

"From Chloe to Valentina" my mom said standing to give Valentina her gift. I was able to get her a vase that had Basset painted on it.

"Thank You Chloe" she said

"Anytime" I told her smiling

My mom went around with a few others, she got a pair of jeans and a new iPod, Paul gave me a shirt that said ' I have a side kick', Amy gave me a nice pair of heels. The first gift that Alek got was from my mom.

"Mrs. King you didn't have to" he said

"I wanted to" she told him and looked at me. When he opened it, he was happy she got him his favorite cologne and right under was a small frame with a picture of me when I was little.

"Mom!" I said

"What? I had all these years, it's the best pictures I have and I thought Alek would like to have it now" she said looking at him

"Thank you Mrs. King I love it" he said

"Now from Alek to Chloe" she said handing me a box

"What is it?" I said getting it and looking at him

"Open it" he told me, I started unwrapping the gifts and opening the box. It was filled with paper, I pushed all the paper around and found a little box inside

"Alek" I said, I grabbed the little box and opened it to find a note that says 'go look on your bed'.

"If you make me run all over the city I'm going to kill you" I said going up stairs.

ALEK(POV)

As I watched Chloe go up stairs I turned to Jasmine

"I'm going to follow you know what to do" I told her, she started to tell every one to go to the back yard. I got to the room and found Chloe already opening the other box

"Go to the balcony" she ready, I just had to smile. As we walked out to the balcony she turned to find a small note on a table

"Look down" she read, as she walked to the edge she looked down and all I heard was a gasp

"Alek!" she said, I stood next to her and smiled

"Yes love" I said

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said and hugged me while every one clapped. I took me forever to figure out what I was going to get her until Jasmine gave me an idea of a hunt for the girl but I thought what about a hunt for something else. We walked down stairs and sat in the couch again

"Now my gift looks so stupid compare to yours" she said blushing and handing me a long box. I opened it to find a brand new iPod touch.

"Chloe I love it" I said giving her a kiss

"I already up loaded some songs you like" she told me.

CHLOE (POV)

When I was walking up stairs I was thinking about what the gift could be then I just found a box with another paper, I was getting annoyed 'go to the balcony' will this stop. I walked out to find another paper 'look down' I noticed Alek standing next to me, I walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. I couldn't believe that he did this, all my friends and family were standing around smiling.

'Will you marry me?' was writing in a huge sign on the snow. I turned to him to find him smiling

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said jumping to hug him. It was the best gift any could give me. But now I was thinking dame he went out of his way for this gift and I got him something small and stupid.

After he opened his gift he gave me a kiss and said he loved it.

"Ok Chloe made cookie" my mom said

"Before eating or doing anything else I have something to do first" Alek said, he pulled out a little black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, my mom yelled and ran next to me.

"Chloe!" I head Amy say. He pulled it out and put it on me. I just looked at it, I couldn't believe I was going to marry Alek Petrov. High school jock, popular guy in school, sex god, and my protector.

"Ok but I have something to ask" my mom said

"When do you guys want to have it, because I was thinking after high school. But if you want before I'm fine but as long as the kids wait till after high school" she said, I looked at her and laughed

"How about a summer wedding?" I asked looking at Alek

"Finishing this year?" he asked looked at me surprised

"Yeah, we finish this year and get married come back next year as Mr. and Mrs. Alek Petrov, but no kids till after" I said smiling

"Ok, what ever you want love" he told me kissing me

I couldn't be happier.


	29. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


	30. FORGOT DETAIL

I HAVE BEEN GETTING THE SAME QUESTION AND I AM TRULY SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO PUT THAT DETAIL IN THE STORY. THE REASON THAT ALEK ASKED CHLOE TO MARRY HIM TWICE IS BECAUSE THE FIRST ONE WAS FOR THEM A MOMENT WITH THE GROUP TOGETHER BUT IT WASNT THE ACTUAL WAY HE WANTED TO DO IT. SO HE ASKED HER AGAIN THIS TIME BEING THE EXACT WAY HE WANTED AND WITH THE ONE PERSON THAT MEANS THE MOST THE HER, HER MOM. I AM SO SO SO SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN THE STORY BUT I HAVE NO PROBLEM CLEARING THAT UP. IF YOU GUYS WANT I CAN RE-TYPE THE LAST CHAPTER AND PUT IN THAT DETAIL.

THANK YOU.


End file.
